


Said Enough

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, The Cabin Of Happy Ever After
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: No hat nada peor para un arma que sentirse obsoleta, no es así?





	1. In the Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baru_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/gifts).



S A I D E N O U G H  
A stucky songfic  
Inspirado por Baru_Black y R.E.M.  
**************  
\------------------------  
Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger  
Than you and you are not me  
\----------------------------------------  
La carcajada de Steve resonaba por el penthouse de la Torre mientras Bucky subía la escalera pacientemente. ( los ascensores aún le recordaban el ataúd de criogenización: con dos ataques de pánico que habían acabado en puertas abolladas, Bucky prefería, gracias a su stamina de supersoldado, traspirar subiendo escaleras) Después de una sesión con Warden discutiendo su bienestar psicológico, las cuales eran obligatorias, porque para Bucky eran tan agradables y deseadas como rascarse el ojo con una navaja, volvía deshecho, exhausto y más deprimido que antes. No era culpa de Elizabeth Warden, bendito fuera su generoso corazón, pero recuperar memorias, nueve de diez de las cuales eran visiones en primera persona de sus manos destripando a alguien, lo dejaba físicamente enfermo y anímicamente agónico.  
Pero si alguien lo había sufrido, era un modo de penitencia recuperar la memoria, diablos. El podía sufrir la memoria, con tal de en algunos casos fríos de hacía años dar a sus seres queridos a veces, en secreto, el paradero de los cuerpos, el motivo...  
\----------------------------------------  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
\----------------------------------------  
Escuchar reír así a Steve se sentía curativo, y aceleró el paso para asomarse al penthouse tras que JARVIS le indicara el paradero de su amigo. Era bueno oírlo tan feliz: pero al llegar arriba, Bucky se detuvo en el umbral, un poco sorprendido.  
Steve estaba despatarrado en el suelo, su carcajada aún continuando. Tony, de pie sobre la mesa de café, estaba imitando algo que incluía baile y diálogos, y Pepper y Bruce en el otro sillón también se ahogaban de risa.  
Bucky sonrió al verlo, pero de repente sintió un puntada en la sien, y antes de que lo vieran, se volvió al pasillo, apoyando la espalda en la pared, respirando hondo por la nariz, como Elizabeth le enseñara para calmar el dolor de un recuerdo regresando. Era sólo una imagen, clara como el cristal, de Steve, mucho más pequeño y delicado, riéndose tendido en su cama de enfermo hasta toser y jadear, mientras Bucky repetía alguna anécdota oída en los muelles, o imitaba un baile de cancan, o algunas de las rutinas de Chaplin para hacer reír al enfermo.  
Era la misma risa, pero sin toses. Steve nunca había sido lo que se dice risueño: era demasiado serio. Pero verlo reír así era bueno.  
Por qué lo hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago, entonces?  
Eran celos?  
Oh, era una estupidez. Sobre todo cuando a Bucky no se le ocurría una sóla cosa a la que encontrarle humor, menos algo para hacer a alguien reír...  
\----------------------------------------  
That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
\----------------------------------------  
\- Arriba! Muy bien, Capitán!-  
El vozarrón de Thor resonaba en el alto techo del gimnasio, cuyas vigas, finas y fuertes eran una percha más que adecuada para Clint y Bucky, los que cargados con pistolas de pintura al agua apuntaban a Thor y a Steve, los que recorrían como podían el laberinto que Tony creara para ejercitarlos, esquivando tiros y compitiendo el uno contra el otro. Thor era rápido y fuerte, y sin Mjolnir, dependiendo sólo de sus manos y pies: pero Steve era más ágil, y tenía un sentido de la dirección innato, que le permitía avanzar casi en línea recta a pesar de las trampas mientras que Thor se distraía en zig zags. Thor era un perdedor alegre, y ya había animado a Steve al verlo trepando una cuerda y esquivando los disparos de pintura mientras que él recibía una bocanada de verde esmeralda: pero al rodar al rincón en donde una escalera de cuerda los llevaría a las vigas para perseguir a los francotiradores, se encontraron con que para enfrentarlos, había una sola.  
Verlos combatir hizo que Clint le diera un codazo a Bucky y se meciera de gusto, abrazándose las rodillas como si no tuviera el traste puesto en una viga a diez metros de altura.  
\- Ah, esto es bueno.- dijo, y la verdad era cierto. Thor era mucho mejor que ningún saco de arena, rápido y duro, y Steve podía descargar toda su habilidad contra él sin temor de lastimarlo demasiado. Y no era poca habilidad! A los no pocos instintos que tenía y el extrenamiento formal de box de su juventud se había sumado la experiencia de una guerra, y después del hielo, de los mejores de maestros de SHIELD. Steve había incorporado capoeira, taekwondo, kickboxing, aikido y taichi en un estilo propio, rudo y denso pero veloz y diestro, y verlo hacer retroceder a Thor, que era más fuerte, pero mucho más acostumbrado a combatir con armas, era tan bueno como una película de acción.  
\----------------------------------------  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
\----------------------------------------  
Cuando Steve logró empujar a Thor y subió la escalera de cuerda como un gato, llevándosela consigo para dejar a Thor riendo abajo, Clint emitió un chillido burlón y se descolgó en un elástico de bungee, pero Bucky, que había preparado su escape con un cable de canopy, se quedó allí inmóvil, preguntándose porqué justo ahora le venía una punzada en la cabeza. Y por supuesto era una memoria: la memoria de Steve. pequeño y feral, perdiendo en ritmo en un intento de box con guantes deshilachados, y Bucky sujetándole los hombros, guiándolo con voz firme.  
“- Es uno y dos, con calma... uno y dos, Stevie, no son muchos números, vamos, uno y dos y ya... despacio!-“  
Ahora no había nada que Bucky pudiera enseñarle: lo único que sabía de combate que Steve no eran horrores enseñados por HYDRA con los que no pensaba ensuciarlo. Tampoco necesitaba un compañero de prácticas: Steve, que se cortaría las manos antes de lastimar a alguien inocente, tenía en Thor el compañero de prácticas ideal.  
Para qué iba a necesitar a Bucky?  
\- Te tengo! Has perdido, Buck!!- gritó Steve, agarrándolo del hombro, jadeando. Y Bucky lo miró a los ojos, y pensó, sin sentido: Sí, he perdido.  
\----------------------------------------  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
\----------------------------------------  
Desde que Bucky había regresado, todo el mundo, su gato, Anderson Cooper y el director del Smithsonian habían declarado que Steve era otra persona: que el romántico héroe silencioso y distante, con su triste sonrisa, no había sido más que una versión de Steve Rogers que todo el mundo había aceptado pero que, ahora veían, no había sido Clásico Héroe de los Años 40 ( o Clint Eastwood muy joven) sino que era simplemente, Steve Depresión Clínica Version Rogers y que ahora habían llegado a conocer a otro tipo. Y este otro tipo tenía una sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes clavada, un humor travieso que solía poner de los nervios a los periodistas, y en resumen, un tipo capaz de dejarse fotografiar haciendo un clavado de 20 metros abrazado a una orca inflable en los Cayos.  
\----------------------------------------  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
\----------------------------------------  
Por eso era tan raro verlo hecho una furia, en especial cuando se trataba de un tema profesional y con sus mismos colegas: pero esta vez, tras una confusa y dura misión en Sudáfrica, que había acabado con explosiones, el rescate de 700 niños esclavizados en la minas de diamante y una cantidad de soldados de un tratante de esclavos pisados por Hulk. Pero lo que había puesto a Steve de los nervios era que durante la melee, Natasha se había desaparecido por casi una hora antes de regresar con el detonador que desarmaría la bomba sucia amenazando a los niños, y se negaba a detallar adónde había ido.  
\- Por última vez, Romanov. No hacemos malditas escapadas privadas. Como miembro de los Avengers, tienes que estar dispuesta a ser considerada responsable...!!-  
\- Los rehenes están a salvo. Importa realmente el cómo?- Natasha se hamacó en su asiento del quinjet, y a pesar de que estaba sentada y Steve de pie, casi inclinado sobre ella, aún así parecía dominar la situación.  
\- Un día te vas a meter sin decirle a nadie en algún hoyo, te herirán y acabarás muerta sin que nadie pueda ayudarte!- bramó Steve.  
\- Rogers, deberías escribir guiones, en serio.-  
\- Natasha, hablo en serio! Porqué no puedes decírmelo? No puedes vivir sin guardarte secretos?-  
\- Los secretos son el dinero de mi mundo, Rogers.- dijo ella sin entonación, a lo que Steve se enfrió, aún furioso.  
\- Se supone que somos amigos, Nat, pero parece que no es mutuo, no es así?- acabó, antes de irse a la cabina en donde Phil acompañaba a Clint pilotando. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Natasha se quedó inmóvil, y sólo entonces Bucky habló, tras tanto rato en silencio en un rincón que podía olvidarlo ahí sentado.  
Bucky había pasado tanto tiempo siendo -no- una persona que no llamar la atención, exactamente como un arma abandonada, la mayor parte del tiempo era una segunda naturaleza. La cantidad de veces en las que al hablar tras media hora de silencio la gente daba un salto y lo miraba como si hubiera hablado la muñeca Annabelle era bastante alta, y eso era una casa en la que el techo te avisaba cómo estaba el tráfico y la tostadora te recordaba que ya te habías comido siete rebanadas de pan.  
\- Tan difícil sería decirle que estabas cortándole el cuello a los padres que habían vendido a esos niños y hacían de guardias?-  
\- Porqué no le dijiste tú?- dijo Natasha, tan tranquila como si hablaran de la cena.  
\- Tengo una cosa que era costumbre en los años 40...-  
\- Sí?-  
\- Mm. Se llama discreción.-  
\- Vaya.- dijo ella y se volteó, abrazándose al respaldo de la silla para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.- Y te la guardaste toda para tí, porquen lo que es Rogers...-  
\- Lo hiere que no le digas la verdad, sabes.-  
\- Ya ha tenido que aguantar demasiadas pesadillas. No necesita estar pensando en padres torturadores encima.- dijo ella son un gesto de desprecio, antes de estirarse como un gato y yendo a echarse en una de las camillas que usaban para dormitar. Bucky, al pasar, le alargó una barra de cereal, la última con sabor a trufa, que ella desenvolvió con un sonidito de alegría.  
\----------------------------------------  
Every whisper  
Of every waking hour  
I'm choosing my confessions  
\----------------------------------------  
Pensativo, Bucky entreabrió la puerta de la cabina, pero se detuvo. Steve estaba apoyado a menos de un metro, meneando la cabeza, mientras Phil Coulson le palmeaba el brazo y hablaba: y aunque por el ruido de las turbinas y de Clint, bramando Summertime Sadness en los controles, no podía oír lo que se decían, incluso con su oído mejorado.  
Pero era claro por el modo en que Phil hablaba con intención, su gesto paternal y calmo, y el modo en que Steve asentía, su postura atenta y abierta, que de algún modo, Coulson lograba relajar ese enojo en Steve.  
Bucky cerró la puerta.  
Una vez, había sido él quien se escapara en la noche con un cuchillo una vez que un apaleado y asustado Stevie se durmiese para amenazar a algún bully. Alguna vez incluso había usado el cuchillo.  
Todo, para que Steve no tuviera más disgustos, y aún sabiendo que se enfadaría de saberlo, Bucky había preferido correr el riesgo a decirle la verdad. Había preferido mentir y ocultarle quién había hecho puré del tipo que había intentado robarle el almuerzo en la escuela, o de los ladrones que planearan robar la tiendita en la que era cajero.  
No tenía que saber que había dejado a uno hospitalizado para siempre.  
Y cuando el mundo era injusto, cuando lo despedían de sus trabajos por desmayarse de debilidad o fiebre, cuando no podía para de toser y la amargura y la rabia lo hacían explotar, había sido él quien le rodeara el cuello, le hablara con esa calma, le devolviera la sonrisa. Pero Bucky, este Bucky, ya no servía para eso: no podía darse paz a sí mismo, mucho menos dársela a otros.  
Bucky cerró la puerta de la cabina y regresó a su asiento, los brazos apoyados en los costados. Las manos, la humana y de metal estaban vueltas hacia arriba, y al mirarlas, pensó con un fruncimiento de cejas que en verdad, era muy obvio: estaban vacías. Completamente vacías.  
\----------------------------------------  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
\----------------------------------------  
\- ... y sólo el que pretendo seguir considerándome algo en la proximidad de una buena persona, que va a evitar que me ponga a gritar te lo dije, pero el acuerdo era que esperarías a que mis tests estuvieran completos antes de mover el trasero. Pero no, Capitán América tenía que ir a meterse a la prisión de máxima seguridad con gripe aviar y encima el Punisher suelto, y si ahora cada vez que toses te duelen once fracturas en las costillas es completa y absolutamente tu culpa, Rogers.- dijo Bruce cerrando su caja portátil de medicinas ( con rueditas y automatizada, que Clint había bautizado El Equipaje)  
\- Pensé... que el suero... * cough cough* me protegería...-  
\- Pues pensaste mal, Rogers. Los virus mutan, y hasta que el virus haga una mutación equivocada y tus linfocitos logren matarlo, pues estarás enfermo con una gripe severa. Te he puesto tres boosters del sistema inmunológico, pero como estás literalmente lleno de gripe aviar, quedas en cuarentena en este apartamento hasta que la carga viral esté bajo 5.000 pg/ml.-  
\- Tú no te puedes contagiar?-  
\- Mi radiación mata a todos los virus que siquiera se atrevan a mirarme mucho así que yup, tienes enfermero, Rogers.- Bruce se sentó junto a Steve, y agarró el control remoto. Steve, derrumbado en el sofá, con una manta (tricolor) sobre las piernas, una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y el clásico emplasto de mostaza maloliente en el pecho típico de los años cuarenta, hizo un sonido de queja pero no se movió, pegando las largas piernas al respaldo del sofá para hacerle espacio al trasero de Bruce mientras la música del opening de Downton Abbey llenaba la habitación.  
\----------------------------------------  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
\----------------------------------------  
\- James, me asustaste. No te ví ahí, lo siento.- Pepper, descalza y en shorts, con el cabello rubio en un cola, dio un respingo, pero no había temor en sus gestos cuando entró a la cocina de la Torre, una bolsa de papel bastante grande en brazos. Bucky se levantó a ayudarla automáticamente, viéndola sacar tres enormes emparedados envueltos, varias botellas de sidra y té, un contenedor de sopa de pollo y una caja tamaño industrial de los más finos y sedosos pañuelos desechables, además de una cajita de caramelos de eucalipto.- Bruce asegura que Steve tiene para al menos dos días más. Asumo que ya se han comido todas las reservas, así que les he preparado una caja con lo que JARVIS me dice que les falta. Esa caja tiene leche, carne y pan... mantequilla y la mermelada de frutilla que tanto le gusta a Steve...-  
\- Fresa. Le gusta la fresa.- dijo Bucky, alzando la vista de donde miraba el montón de provisiones.  
\- No, en realidad ya no: dice que hoy en día saben raro.- Pepper, distraídamente, agregó un enorme pote de mantequilla de maní del refrigerador.- Les haré un lasaña para esta noche... las especias ayudarán a despejar las vías del pobre Steve!.- agregó, agachándose para sacar unos moldes de los muebles de cocina.- Quieres ayudarme, James? Son muy aburridos los cuarteles de Bruce? Lamento que te exiliaran de tu piso, pero no podemos arriesgarte a que te contagies con Steve. Ya es bastante malo tenerlo enfermo.-  
\- Le pasó por imbécil.- dijo Bucky, con rencor.  
\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie como es.- dijo Pepper, encogiéndose de hombros. - Al menos por lo que dice Bruce, es molesto, pero no serio, y mientras no se extienda...-  
\- Debería haber ido yo!-  
\- James, tu versión del suero y la de Natasha sn menos efectivas contra enfermedades, eso lo sabemos. Y Bruce no quería arriesgarse a transformarse sin control y acabar lastimando inocentes. Si hubiera estado Thor...-  
\- Debía haber ido yo.- repitió Bucky, y se levantó para irse, los ojos atormentados, pero Pepper se cruzó en su camino y le alargó uno de los enormes sandwiches.  
\- Compré tres por algo. Sé que en los cuarteles de Bruce no hay mucho más que té.-  
\- ... Stark?- musitó Bucky, súbitamente descolocado por esa amabilidad.  
\- Triple tocino? Esto es para supersoldados, si le llevo esto a Tony, luego no cabrá en el traje.- dijo ella son una sonrisa pícara.- Nunca acabaré de agradecerles que de puros celos Tony siga manteniéndose en forma...- acabó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a los moldes y salsas. tras una larga mirada, Bucky la dejó ahí cocinando y canturreando para sí, y subió al apartamento de Banner, que Tony había bautizado Siddharta Center.  
El sandwich tenía incluso pedacitos de arúgula y estaba adobado a la perfección. Y sobre un té que olía a flores, Bucky se sentó con unos cojines frente a la ventana para mirar el reflejo en el edificio de enfrente de las luces del apartamento de Steve. Si forzaba la vista, podía ver sombras moverse a veces.  
Steve había estado enfermo tantas veces. Con la madre de Steve dejándose la piel a diario en el hospital como enfermera, Bucky se había vuelto un experto en atender a Steve, tosiendo o vomitando, ardiendo en fiebre o ahogándose en asma. Lo había consolado, lo había abrazado, lo había animado y a veces, hasta se había robado o había suplicado por medicinas, caramelos, y en alguna gloriosa ocasión, algo de jalea o mermelada de fresa, cuyo sólo olor despertaba el inexistente apetito de su Stevie.  
Pero ahora, Steve tenía un genio cuidando su salud y una millonaria llena de instinto maternal vigilando sus necesidades. Qué uso podía tener para un POW que esta vez tenía una salud peor que la suya?  
:: Sargento Barnes, el Capitán Rogers me ha preguntado si está despierto para llamarlo por teléfono. Qué le digo, señor?::  
\- Dile a ese idiota que se duerma o no se curará nunca. Lo están cuidado como una joya, que no sea un desagradecido imbécil.- bufó Bucky con aspereza, y se apoyó en el vidrio, abrazándose las rodillas en la oscuridad.  
\----------------------------------------  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
\----------------------------------------  
\- Yo me encargo!- gritó Steve, y se lanzó al callejón de un salto a pesar que habían cinco pisos entre él y el suelo. A Bucky se le apretó la garganta, pero Steve se agarró de un poste de bandera, resbaló por un drenaje y pisó en una escalinata de incendios antes de arrojarse a la pelea. Y qué pelea era: los doombots, en vez, se habían superado, y estaban mezclados con una versión 2.0 que aferraban civiles y los arrastraban como rehenes sujetos contra sus exoesqueletos, usándolos como escudos humanos.  
Por lo tanto, o los liberaban a mano, o había que tener muy buena puntería.  
Afortunadamente, Bucky la tenía, y también la tenía Clint, que en una azotea cercana usaba sus flechas EMP con abandono, un tiro por cada doombot.  
\- Bucky, la calle está bloqueada, ve a despejarla para que puedan entrar las ambulancias!- gritó Steve, aún mientras decapitaba doombots con el escudo.  
\- No, tengo que cubrirte!- gritó Bucky tras una pausa, sus tiros evitando que otro doombot atacara la espalda de Steve.  
\----------------------------------------  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
\----------------------------------------  
\- Tengo a Clint, vete!!- gritó Steve, agachándose justo a tiempo para que una sola flecha acabase con dos doombots a la vez. Bucky se quedó inmóvil apenas uno o dos segundos, y luego corrió a toda velocidad para saltar de la azotea al techo de una van, y de ahí abrirse paso, el poder de su brazo dejándole apartar los automóviles abandonados en la calle a puñetazos, y si les hacía más daño del necesario al abrir paso, pues nadie se iba a atrever a decírselo, vaya.  
Ciertamente no los dos o tres doombots que intentaron ir a interrumpirlo, porque les arrancó los brazos y los apaleó con ellos hasta que no fueron más que pedacitos de metal con chispitas.  
\- Asumo que checaste que no hubiera gente adentro de ésos antes de hacerlos confetti.- dijo Sam, posándose en un jeep volcado y haciendo señas para que las ambulancias lo siguieran.- Bien hecho, Barnes.-  
\- Hm.- Bucky apartó también algunos letreros caídos del desastre que era el centro de Pittsburg ( qué carajos quería el Dr. Doom en Pittsburg!?)y dejó pasar a los rescatistas, los que se dirigieron a la calle en donde Steve y Clint habían ganado la batalla, o al menos sonaba como que no habían más escudazos y explosiones. No hacía falta: Clint mantendría su ojo de sniper mientras Steve y Sam hacían lo que tanto les gustaba, acomodar heridos y asegurarse que todo el mundo se sintiera a salvo.  
A Bucky se le daba como las pelotas sonreír y tratar de consolar gente. Tony había dicho que tenía la sonrisa de Anthony Perkins y el bedside maner de una hiena relamiéndose.  
Con su rifle a la espalda, se fue caminando. Una vez había sido el sniper del Capitán América, pero si Steve tenía a Hawkeye ahora, para qué necesitaba un segundo francotirador?  
\----------------------------------------  
But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream  
That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
\----------------------------------------  
\- Dónde diablos estabas?- la voz de Steve resonó por el apartamentito de Bucky, frente por frente del de Steve en el piso de la Torre. El de Steve era un hogar de revista, todo con estampados escoceses y cálida madera: el de Bucky, que excepto por cinco sillones de relleno grises en diferentes configuraciones y unas mantas de lana gris no tenía ningún añadido a lo que Pepper encontrase en la bondad de su corazón poner, tenía incluso marcado en la alfombra crema el modo en que Bucky siempre daba los mismo nuevo pasos, se desplomaba en uno de los sillones y se quedaba allí.  
Había un cuadro que Bucky había descolgado de uno de los dormitorios y que tenía ahí, apoyado entre la pared y el suelo. Era un dibujo enmarcado de un mapache jugando con una ardilla, que Bucky solía llevar consigo cuando iba por agua o barras energéticas, lo único en su despensa. Sam le había dicho a Steve que no lo molestara por ello: que era en cierto modo el equivalente para Bucky de una mascota. Sí, era muy triste si lo pensabas.  
Bucky no respondió, su mirada yendo al paisaje sofisticado de Manhattan a media tarde. Tenia algo melancólico con el cielo gris: pero Steve, que parecía más desconcertado que enojado ahora, no se veía de humor para apreciar skylines, y bufó, sin sacarle la vista de encima.  
\- Bucky... por favor, dí algo.-  
\- No me necesitabas.- dijo Bucky, su voz baja e inexpresiva. Steve se encogió de hombros.  
\----------------------------------------  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
\----------------------------------------  
\- No, pero no es el punto. El punto es que te largaste...-  
\- Tengo que pedirte permiso?- dijo Bucky de súbito, y sí había algo que parecía desagradable, algo descompuesto en su mirada cuando la volvió a él, algo que Steve sintió casi como un golpe físico.- Tengo que entregar una nota con tres copias? A ti? A Stark? A Consejo Mundial? Adónde tengo que firmar para que me dejen salir?-  
\- Eres completamente libre de ir adonde se te antoje, pero si me dices...!-  
\- Entonces sí es " libertad vigilada", no es así?- dijo Bucky con acidez, levantándose del sofá de golpe, los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de la estatura de Steve no siendo impedimento para que pareciera de súbito tan alto, tan amenazante. El ceño de Steve se frunció, pero aunque tenía los puños apretados, no respondió al acicate, al fin pasándose una mano por la cara y suspirando.  
\- Qué te pasa, Buck? Sé que te pasa algo y no quieres decirme, pero esto ha sido... creí que me daba algo de la angustia.-  
\- Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Steve.- dijo Buck tras una pausa, pero se apartó, sus pies descalzos sin hacer ruido en la alfombra, algo amargo en su voz.  
\- Por supuesto que me preocupo por tí. Me preocupo por ti todo el tiempo! Buck, si algo está mal, sólo dímelo... te peleaste con alguien? Son pesadillas? Hay algo sobre HYDRA? Bucky, lo que sea... déjame que lo aclare, haré lo que...-  
\- Es bueno que hayamos aclarado que no soy un prisionero.- dijo Bucky despacio, su voz calmada en contraste con la ansiosa de Steve.  
\----------------------------------------  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
\----------------------------------------  
\- Por supuesto que no eres un prisionero, nunca has sido un prisionero, cómo se te ocurre que podría ser un...-  
\- ... porque me voy.- dijo Bucky, sus manos encontrándose, frotándose los nudillos ausentemente. Steve perdió el hilo de lo que decía, y se quedó allí, boca abierta, ojos heridos, asombrados.  
\- Qué?-  
Bucky no se repitió, en cambio se quitó la camiseta de algodón que llevaba y fue al cuarto que originalmente estaba diseñado para ser su dormitorio, y no era más que el lugar en donde guardaba sus cosas. Sacó una mochila de debajo de la cama, y metódicamente guardó la camiseta, cuatro pares de briefs de algodón, unos jeans grises, calcetines y dos henleys oscuros.  
\- Te vas... ahora?- balbuceó Steve aún boquiabierto.  
Bucky asintió, y metió los pies sin calcetines en unas botas cortas con correas. Había alcanzado a guardar un estuche con cosas de aseo y a ponerse un polerón verde oscuro, la casaca militar a mano, antes de que Steve recuperara el habla.  
\- Adónde? Porqué?- exclamó, los brazos extendidos, pero era claro que Bucky no iba a responder.- Voy contigo!-  
\- Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Steve.- repitió Bucky, el cierre de la mochila sonando metálico en el silencio que siguió.  
\- No quieres...?- la voz de Steve bajó, y todo en él pareció recorrerlo con los ojos como buscas inútilmente en un libro de instrucciones en idiomas desconocidos una pista, una señal, algo. Él, que había podido interpretar hasta la respiración de James Barnes, miraba a Bucky con tanta incomprensión e impotencia que dolía verlo.- No quieres que lo haga? Te vas... es por mí que te vas?-  
\----------------------------------------  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
But that was just a dream  
\----------------------------------------  
Bucky asintió, brusca, brevemente. Steve se sentó en la cama, sus labios apretados, y se quedó allí mientras Bucky se ponía la chaqueta y buscaba una gorra de baseball que ocultase su rostro. Sobre el velador estaban las llaves de su motocicleta, y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos que se colocó con eficiencia.  
-No... no voy a detenerte, no quiero detenerte, pero la CIA...-  
\- No dejaré que me detecten.-  
\- Y si HYDRA...-  
\- Ojalá lo intenten.-  
\- Buck, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, dinero, o ayuda, o simplemente...- Steve se lamió los labios, los hombros hundidos.- Es... tienes que dejarme solo? Si te molesta que me preocupe no lo haré más, no tienes que irte por mi culpa, Buck...-  
\- Estás equivocado. Yo me voy solo, tú te quedas acá con los Avengers.- dijo Bucky, lógicamente, echándose la mochila a la espalda.- Gracias por todo. Adiós.-  
Steve se quedó allí, mirándolo con ojos que se veían algo nublados. Se tardó en darse cuenta que Bucky le había tendido la mano como para estrechársela formalmente, pero Bucky ya había hecho un mohín y se diriguía a la puerta, llaves tintineando, y Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hasta que Bucky estuvo en el pasillo.  
\- Quién va a cuidar mi espalda, Buck?- musitó, aunque parecía más algo para sí. Para cuando Bucky se volvió en el umbral, Steve no lo miraba, la vista baja.  
\- Dile a Barton. Es mejor que yo.- dijo Bucky en un suspiro, y se volteó al ascensor.  
\----------------------------------------  
Try, cry  
Why try?  
That was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream  
Dream…


	2. NOTHING LEFT TO SAY

Capítulo 2- NOTHING LEFT TO SAY

 

Había tomado una llamada de Natasha para que Bucky abandonara la cabaña corriendo: había radiado un pedido de ausencia, y luego había volado en la motocicleta al campo Leigh, en Rhodey lo esperaba con un helicóptero. Cuando al fin llegó, acezante, aún con la camiseta vieja que usaba para cortar leña y espinas de pino en los jeans, los Avengers estaban reunidos, silenciosos y tensos, en la sala de espera de Mt Sinai, mientras afuera diluviaba sobre New York.

Tenía que estar vivo, porque había tensión, no dolor en los ojos de Sam, sentado en un sillón al fondo, con un corte en la cara. Tony, de pie junto a un televisor, afectaba ignorarlos pero sus hombros estaban rígidos como piedra. Natasha, sentada con su mano en la de Clint, estaba empapada en sangre seca. Thor, estaba muy quieto en un rincón, las manos unidas, rezando en asgardiano. 

\- Lo están operando, Bruce está con él, está vivo.- dijo Clint antes de que Bucky tuviera que decir nada. La palidez en el rostro de Bucky fue tanta que Thor dejó sus rezos y fue a sostenerlo, Bucky sin aliento agarrándose de su brazo pero avanzando por la sala con piernas torpes y adormecidas de pánico.

\- Qué pasó? Qué diablos pasó?- exclamó al fin, y aunque Thor parecía buscar como responderle, fue Clint quien habló con su voz lenta y premeditada:

\- Sabretooth, entre otros mutantes. Pero le metió las garras en las tripas y tiró. Si Natasha y Sam no hubieran estado allí no lo salva nadie.-

\- No estás...?- Bucky avanzó a Nat, tan pálida y sucia, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sólo unos moretones, me protegí con el escudo y Sam... Sam paró a Sabretooth antes que nos matara.-

\- Sam?- Bucky miró a Sam, que asintió, y entonces notó que sus manos, que había creído enguantadas, estaban también sucias de sangre hasta los hombros.

Comprender que toda esa sangre era de Steve lo hizo vacilar sobre sus piernas, y Thor lo llevó inmediatamente a un asiento en donde lo acomodó, y le ofreció un vaso de agua.

\- Qué dicen los médicos...?- jadeó Bucky, aferrándole la muñeca.

\- Nos demoramos en evacuarlo. Había un sólo helicóptero, Juggernaut destruyó a los demás, y Steve se resistió hasta que hubieron evacuado a todos los demás heridos, incluso Thor y Tony... al final, lo logramos traer cuando entró en shock.- dijo Sam en voz baja.- Lo ayudé cuanto pude en el medivac, pero había perdido mucha sangre y cuando llegamos...-

\- Su cuerpo se estaba curando mal.- dijo Tony, que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

\- Curando mal? Eso nunca había pasado, ni en la guerra...- balbuceó Bucky.

\- Sí, bueno, es que esta vez le faltaban pedazos grandes.- dijo Tony con voz seca, y tanto Sam como Thor se estremecieron, mientras Clint le pasaba un brazo por hombros ensangrentados a Nat.- Tuvieron que cortarlo de nuevo. Están cosiendo ahora, pero no nos aseguran nada.-

Bucky se cubrió los ojos, temblando, la mano de Thor en su brazo lo único firme en el mundo. A pesar de ser quien era, nunca, nunca, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas, se le habría ocurrido la idea de que Steve podía morir. Lo sabía intelectualmente, pero Steve siempre solía resistir, y era demasiado buen combatiente para recibir más que el ocasional golpe. Además, tenía a los Avengers al lado! Un grupo que eran tan su escudo, porque lo amaban, como la propia redondela de vibranium! Cómo podía haber pasado esto!?

\- Porqué no lo protegieron!- exclamó, su voz ronca, quebrada.- Se suponía que ustedes lo protegerían.- 

\- Thor le rompió las piernas a Sabretooth, y Nat todo lo demás, si eso te consuela, Barnes.- dijo Tony ácidamente. Pero la que estalló fue Nat, que se enderezó, la cara blanca, los ojos dilatados.

\- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirnos eso, James! Ninguno! Todo esto, es culpa tuya!-

\- Nat, no...- Clint, Thor y Sam se levantaron, tratando de calmarla, de sujetarla, pero a la furia de Natasha Bucky también perdió los nervios, levantándose para ir a gritarse frente a frente. 

\- Cómo diablos va a ser mi culpa si yo no estaba aquí?!- ladró Bucky.

\- Es por eso! por eso que Steve se ha estado comportando, como, como...- la voz de Natasha estaba agudizada, y la furia de Bucky se frenó un momento 

\- Era como antes...- murmuró Clint, la cabeza gacha. Bucky se giró para enfrentarlo, pero Clint no apartó sus ojos claros de los de Bucky.Ya debería haber sabido que si Natasha no tomaba un tiro, Clint lo tomaría.

\- De qué estás hablando, Barton?-

\- Antes de que aparecieras de regreso, Steve era... lo creíamos un valiente, todo eso, pero después nos dimos cuenta que era un maldito suicida. 

No le importaba morir: creo que quería morir, pero quería que su muerte sirviera para algo. Cuando tú llegaste, recién se puso circunspecto, porque pensaba que te dejaría solo en el mundo.-

\- Y ahora que lo abandonaste, pues ha vuelto a ser el loco de antes.- acabó Bruce sucintamente. 

\- No... no es...- 

\- Rogers moriría por cualquiera de nosotros, pero sólo por tí viviría, Barnes.- dijo Tony cansadamente, antes de alzar una mirada colérica.- Más claro o te tengo que hacer dibujitos?-

En el pesado silencio, sintieron el paso cansado de Winnie Bryce, que les echó una ojeada irritable al verlos a todos volverse a él como perros entrenados.- Abajo, bestias! Rogers vivirá, pero sólo porque tiene la cabeza muy dura. Se rompió todo lo demás, incluyendo meterse una costilla en el corazón. Está inmovilizado y flotando en analgésicos, pero si no quiere estar rompiendo pellejos para volver a soldar correctamente huesos, se va a quedar inmóvil y cosido a la cama al menos tres semanas, me han oído? Si se para antes, me negaré a atenderlo, lo juro.- dijo enfurruñadamente. Tony se recostó con un bufido, Thor meneando la cabeza, pero Natasha se cruzó de brazos.

\- Barnes se hará cargo, todo esto es su culpa.-

\- Secundo la moción.- Clint alzó un brazo inmediatamente.

\- Pero...- Bucky estaba desconcertado, aunque había un mar de brazos en alto. En medio de los asentimientos, Bryce se volteó a una enfermera que se había asomado al pasillo, y frunció el ceño.

\- Barnes, te llama. Alguien más que entre a verlo y luego dopo a ese soldado ridículo, he dicho.-

 

********************

 

Trasladar a un supersoldado de 115 kgs a su cama cuando es un peso muerto tomó los esfuerzos de Tony en el traje, Thor y Bucky: pero una vez que tras dejarlo en pijama de hospital Natasha entró sola a acompañarlo, y al regreso lo encontraron recién bañado y con el pijama suyo de ovejitas, Bucky puso cara de vinagre y los echó a todos del apartamento, a pesar de las carcajadas de Barton por la "ofensa a la virtud" de Steve. 

Sam prometió tener un ojo de Steve y dejarse caer dos veces al día para ver cómo evolucionaba: pero sería Bucky quien con un suspiro dejó sus cosas en el cuarto de invitados en donde había vivido, y en verdad, se preparó para acampar en un sillón junto a la cama, porque Steve requería vigilancia y nadie sabía mejor, excepto la difunta santa Sra. Rogers, cuán porfiado, insoportable y obcecado podía ser este animal.

 

Precisamente, los primeros tres días se los pasó por órdenes de Bryce, reforzadas por Sam y Bruce, drogado hasta el pelo: y aunque Bucky cometió el error de dejarlo al cuidado de Tony y Clint para dormir unas horas y a la vuelta se lo encontró con banderas americanas dibujadas en la cara ( y Tony y Clint tuvieron que rapelear pòr las ventanas para huir a tiempo) fueron muchas horas sentado junto a Steve, que tenía pocas más funciones que un helecho. Igual que a un helecho le dio baños de esponja: se preocupó de mantenerlo hidratado y limpio, y de cambiarle con frecuencia la bolsa de suero glucosado que tenía en el brazo. 

Durante tres días no hizo nada más que cuidarlo, y mirarlo. Oh, también se levantó para ordenar el apartamento, bramar al encontrar los sartenes que habían comprado juntos fregados hasta que no había rastro de teflón: sus sábanas estaban decoloradas a fuerza de lavarlas en el programa agresivo de la lavadora ( con el uniforme seguro) y su cuarto, el que había sido de Bucky...

Su cuarto estaba completa y absolutamente igual a como lo había dejado, incluyendo el orden de los libros del velador, ropa de Steve que él había usado en la cajonera, incluso una crema de afeitar con aroma a menta que Steve detestaba y que había quedado mediada, ahora absolutamente vencida.

Estúpido Steve, desperdiciando cosas.

El resto el apartamento no estaba ni de cerca ni tan ordenado, ni tan limpio. Bucky aprovechó esas horas de inmovilidad drogada de Steve para mover muebles, sacudir alfombras, lavar ropa, desechar verduras muertas y mutantes del refrigerador y convertir lo que no era pocilga pero claramente iba en camino en el apartamento como él lo había manejado. La mesa del comedor había tenido tantas manchas de acuarela y pintura que la cubierta estaba irreparablemente manchada.

\- Eres un desastre, lo sabías?- murmuró Bucky, reuniendo sobre la cómoda seis cuadernos de dibujo, todos mediados de distintos tamaños, uno arrugado por probablemente una lluvia inesperada. Recogió tres cajas de lápices de colores desperdigados, una de lápices pastel: los óleos habían ensuciado la alfombra en toda una esquina y pasó una media hora alegre refregando para salvarla. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse a guardar la ropa lavada, ya era de noche y él no había comido nada.

Steve seguía inmóvil e inconsciente, así que Bucky se dio el placer de putearlo a gusto. 

En Alaska, su jefe era un ex Guardia Montado, y entre eso y sus años en Rusia, las cosas que mandó a hacer a Steve cuando encontró seis calcetines sin pareja eran realmente imaginativas.

Estaba guardando una docena de boxers briefs blancos y aburridos cuando su mano tocó un cuaderno de dibujo oculto bajo las camisetas, y meneó la cabeza, retirando la mano sin tocarlo. Por supuesto, viejas costumbres. Steve tenía auténtico talento capturando parecidos en sus dibujos, pero eso mismo hacía que lo avergonzara enseñar sus dibujos cuando involucraban desnudos o el más leve erotismo. Bucky recordaba haber visto exactamente igual un cartapacio viejo y manchado ( hmm, hmm) oculto bajo su ropa en sus años de Brooklyn en donde habían habido una docena de fantásticos dibujos, las caras emborronadas por vergüenza, de lo que Steve se imaginaba que algunas mujeres eran bajo la ropa. También habían habido estudios de figura masculina, pero eran innegablemente más clásicos y nada procaces. En cambio, los de mujeres... no digamos que ese mismo Bucky en 1938 no los había usado en alguna noche solitaria como inspiración.

**************************

Al tercer día, había que despertarlo, porque no habían suficientes bolsas con glucosa en el mundo para alimentar lo suficiente a un supersoldado, aunque lo tuvieran enchufado 24/7. Bruce bajó el dosaje de las drogas que aún a la mitad habrían puesto a un rinoceronte patitas arriba: y Bucky esperó a su despertar preparando sopa y unos bollos fáciles de digerir, en el apartamento impecable. Se sentía bien volver a hacer cosas por Steve, aunque fuera limpieza y comida: cosas simples, pero que ahora no estaba en condiciones de hacer.  
había vuelto a serle útil aunque hubiera tomado un destripamiento, pensó mientras sacaba los bollos del horno, su mano de metal una ventaja asquerosa. Después de todo nadie podía discutir que si había algo en lo que tenía cum laude, era en cudar a Steve Rogers enfermo, algo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía años y años. Y era bastante terrible que supiera que más que lavar palanganas y alimentar, ese trabajo englobara más cosas como atar a la cama y sentarse encima hasta que el "! Estoy bien, Buck, déjame levantarme" se acabara. 

-... Bucky?- la voz de Steve era muy ronca y débil, acaompañada de unas toses. Bucky se apresuró con agua y codeína, sabiendo lo horroroso que es toser cuando eres más puntos que piel: y Steve se bebió el vaso incorporado en la cama, sostenido por el poderoso brazo de metal, pero sin dejar de mirarlo como si no se creyera que estaba allí.-... Buck!?-

\- Bebéte toda esa agua despacio y traga. No te hará ningún bien vomitar con las tripas como las tienes, Stevie.- dijo Bucky, empujándole el vaso. 

Steve obedeció, y tras unos momentos dejó de respirar en jadeos, la tos calmada, muy pálido contra las sábanas azules.- Cuando te sientas mejor, te tengo comida...-

\- Volviste.- dijo Steve, la voz aún ronca por el desuso.- Bucky, volviste. Por un momento creí que me había muerto y estaba en el cielo.-

\- Serás engreído, patanes como tú no van al cielo!-

\- Cómo supiste? Dios mío, te he extrañado tanto!- musitó Steve, y en su debilidad, Bucky vio cómo lágrimas brotaban, y se convertían en auténticos sollozos.

\- No, hey, no, deja de llorar o me voy, en serio... Stevie, te va a doler más si lloras así, quieres que JARVIS le diga a los otros que te estoy haciendo mal y Natalia me corte el cuellito? Steve, si hipas te va a doler todo...- al fin, acabó abrazándolo, y Steve lo apretó con una fuerza que no se condecía con su estado. Tras dos o tres sollozos, al fin se calmó, y Bucky le alargó pañuelos de papel, ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

\- ya, ya. No te ha pasado nada irreparable, aunque tendrás que estar quieto y sabemos lo muchísimo que eso te gusta.- dijo Bucky, echándole el pelo atrás y secándole la frente sudorosa.- Eres un idiota irresponsable... ya me contaron que Sabretooth te dejó como cotillón.-

\- Había...que pararlo...- dijo Steve con voz temblorosa.- había que pararlo, habían civiles...-

\- No me interesa si estaba un kindergarten en frente, no tienes permiso para tirarte a una picadora de carne cuando Stark podría haberle metido un misil a distancia!-

\- Estaba ocupado...-

\- Si, y tú estabas ocupado con tu funeral.- dijo Bucky, forzándose a calmarse.- Ya te gritaré cuando estés mejor, ahora, sopa y bollos si crees que las aguantarás.-

\- Los demás están bien...?-

\- Sam y Natalya tenían suficiente sangre tuya encima como para pasar un test de DNA. Les diste un susto de muerte, inconsciente.-

\- O sea cuando me pare todos me van a gritar...- suspiró Steve, ya casi son voz, durmiéndose.

\- Nada de eso! Entre esto y el hielo, duermes más que un oso! Despierta, nada de dormirte sin comer... -

Steve se comió a regañadientes los bollos, pero en unos minutos su insulina saltó y empezó a bramar por comida, y a protestar cuando todo lo que pudo tragarse como panzada era arroz y carne asada en trocitos. Bucky estaba preparado para cuando Steve de pronto empezó a sentir frío y sentirse aletargado, como reacción a romper el ayuno, y lo arropó y recostó de lado, preparándose para llevarse a bandeja mediada.

\- No, no te vayas...- gimió Steve, una mano en su costado.

\- Voy a guardar esto y vengo, no puedes andar dejando platos con comida por ahí...-

\- No quiero que te vayas, Buck, por favor...- suplicó adormilado Steve. Buck meneó la cabeza, y fue a guardar y ordenar todo, pero al volver con un milkshake para cuando Steve reviviera, lo enconró aún luchando débilmente con el sueño, esperándolo.

\- Te dije que no me iría...- censuró, sentándose junto a él en la cama. Steve inesperadamente y de un modo que un grizzly hubiera envidiado, le rodeó la cintura y se apegó a su costado, casi haciéndolo derramar el vaso, antes de cerrar los ojos contra su costado.- Steve! No seas animal, quédate quieto, no puedes ejercer fuerza...-

\- No te vayas.- rogó Steve, y sus grandes manos se engarfiaron en su camiseta.- No me dejes otra vez...-

Bucky sintió que le picaban los ojos, pero era sólo Steve débil y demasiado emocional tras ese roce con la muerte. Estaba adolorido y drogado: no podías juzgarlo por eso. Le acarició el cabello, y se relajó, dejándolo usarlo de Osito Bucky, si quería. Ya habría tiempo para que Steve se avergonzara de este exabrupto, pero no estaba mal atesorar estas horas.

\- A veces extraño cuando eras chiquito...- musitó Bucky, sus dedos entre el fino cabello rubio. Steve suspiró dormido.

******************************* 

\- ... I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lies... You heard the night before... And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true.. Aaaand never seemed so right before... STEVE! VUÉLVETE A LA CAMA!- vociferó Bucky al ver a Steve de pie en el umbral de su cuarto a medianoche, pálido pero lúcido, los ojos puestos en el Winter Soldier que todo sea dicho, ameritaba verlo trapeando el suelo manchado de óleo en buzo y camiseta, canturreando al ritmo de Michael Bublé.

\- No dejes que te interumpa...- se burló Steve, pero a pesar de sus ojeras y las arrugas de dolor en sus párpados, sonreía.- Cómo te gusta ser ama de casa, vaya... no sabía eso... porqué estás trapeando a esta hora?-

\- Porque vives como un indecente, por eso, hay manchas de óleo encima de manchas anteriores, cerdo, si rasco un poco más voy a acabar en el piso de Banner. Y siempre me ha gustado mantener limpio.- dijo Bucky, aplicando un poco más de limpiador sobre la mancha rebelde.

\- Pues decías que no cuando éramos jóvenes, asumo que para que yo no me sintiera tan inútil siendo la esposa en casa, verdad?- dijo Steve con un deje de amargura en su voz. Bucky lo miró, pero apartó la vista.

\- Creo que la OCD me bajó después de que HYDRA me dejara tres años en mi propia mugre, si quieres saber.-

\- Buck…-

\- En serio, vuélvete a la cama o trapeo contigo de mopa. Bryce dijo tres semanas quieto, y lo cumplirás aunque tenga que pasarme las tres semanas contigo esposado a la cama.- amenazó Bucky con el bastón del trapero.

\- Me siento mucho mejor. Sólo quería…- Steve se apoyó en el umbral y vaciló, pero Bucky estuvo ahí en un momento, dejando caer sus implementos de limpieza para sostener hábilmente a Steve, sin esfuerzo.

\- Hey, hey. A la cama, ya!-

-… no estaba seguro si de veras habías vuelto o había soñado...-

\- Steve, no me iré hasta que estés de pie, tus descriteriados amigos me señalaron con el dedo y me designaron enfermero nominado.- dijo Bucky con una sonrisa, cargándolo de regreso a la cama.- Ahora duérmete, por Dios!-

\- De verdad no te irás?- dijo Steve, que intentaba mantenerse lúcido, pero era claro que se apagaba como una vela con su debilidad.- Buck promételo…-

\- Steve. Alguna vez te he mentido?-

\- No, pero… te fuiste…- Steve se durmió con esas palabras, al fin exhausto, y Bucky se sentó en la cama un poco desconcertado. Steve parecía realmente obsesionado con su partida, aunque apenas habían sido trece meses. Tanto se había angustiado? En verdad, Bucky se había preocupado en un comienzo de cubrir sus huellas, pero suponía que no había sido tanto que la Black Widow o la magia electrónica de Stark no pudiera encontrarlo: aparentemente, las habilidades del Winter Soldier seguían siendo superlativas. 

Vaya, si ni siquiera había estado tan lejos…

Lo había extrañado? Seguramente eran las drogas hablando. Era injusto suponer que la lealtad de Steve fuese tan grande, pero también había que considerar que quizá había tenido miedo de que HYDRA lo recuperase o sus años como Winter Soldier lo devolvieran a una vida de crimen, o de mercenario… después de todo, así lo había encontrado, y Steve se sentía culpable del calentamiento global y del hoyo en la capa de ozono, no era nada raro que fuera capaz de sentirse culpable de todo lo que Bucky había hecho controlado por HYDRA.

La idea de irse había sido quitarle preocupaciones innecesarias, no añadírsela, caramba.

Pero ahora podía calmar sus dudas y temores antes de irse de nuevo. Pero no antes de dejar ese apartamento en condiciones, Steve de de pie y sano, y una conversación sobre cómo a cosas como Sabretooth uno mirada de arriba abajo y decía “ nope”.

Bucky se enderezó, la vista en la esquina de la cama, en donde había avistado unas pelusas. Rogers, por Dios.

Steve despertó a ratos todo el siguiente día, peleando para ponerse de pie e ir al baño por sí mismo, quejándose de la comida blanda y haciendo a Bucky prometer cada vez que no se iría. Bucky acabó de dejar el apartamento hecho una patena, y cuando en realidad ya no hubo nada más que limpiar se sentó junto a la cama, observando a Steve dormir, una sensación extraña en su pecho. Steve lo buscaba tan inequívocamente, tan tristemente, que cuando gimió su nombre en sueños, se levantó como si algo lo llamase, y se tendió a su lado por sobre las mantas, arropándolo con cuidado de no poner peso sobre ninguna de sus heridas. Así, al fin se durmió, sintiendo a Steve aquietarse como si su sola presencia espantase sus pesadillas.

Vergonzosamente para un enfermero, cuando se despertó, fue con un roce en la mejilla que intentó apartar asumiendo que era su propio pelo, aún largo, y al encontrarse con un dedo ajeno abrió los ojos de golpe. Y era Steve, apoyado en el codo sano, que lo miraba con idéntica sorpresa, p como si no hubiera previsto ese brusco despertar, pero un segundo luego continuó apartándole el cabello del rostro. 

\- Pareces Lady… la de Lady and the Tramp.- dijo Steve con voz ronca, una sonrisa adormilada en su rostro aún apoyado en la almohada.

\- Siempre estabas quejándote que no me cortaba el pelo.- dijo Bucky, su voz en un susurro.

\- Es porque… me recordaba al Winter Soldier, todo lo que te hicieron…- susurró Steve, los ojos tristes por un minuto, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.- pero te sienta el pelo largo, sabes? Yo parecería un idiota…-

\- No hay peinado que te arregle eso, compadre.- bufó Bucky, un poco sonrojado pero sin ganas de apartar la mano que seguía en su pelo, suave e incansable; pero entonces Steve habló con voz ahogada.

\- Porqué tuviste que irte, Bucky…? Nunca quise hacer que te sintieras mal. Era tan feliz, tan feliz cuando te recuperè y que luego te fueras… eso me destripó mucho más de lo pudo hacer Sabretooth…- 

Bucky parpadeó, la vista fija, y luego se enderezó, levantándose de la cama.

\- Buck...- 

\- Quédate quieto, Steve, por el amor de Dios.-

\- Buck, no quería decir... no culparte...- Steve suspiró, un gesto de dolor en su cara al tenderse completamente de espaldas.- Qué has estado haciendo? Dónde te habías metido?-

\- Me buscaste?-

\- No, quería respetar tu decisión, pero...- Steve se frotó los ojos, el brazo torpe por los puntos.

\- Quién? Stark o Natalya?-

\- Sam, la verdad.- Steve inspiró.- tenía miedo que...-

\- Si me hubiera vuelto el Winter Soldier, creéme que los Avengers habrían sido los primeros en enterarse.- 

\- No se trata de eso!- protestó Steve enojado.- Sam temía que no estuvieras cuidándote bien, que no te alimentaras o que no estuvieras viviendo bien...- 

\- El que tenía un ecosistema pegado al techo del horno no era yo, compadre.- gruñó Bucky, suavizándose, aunque aún había una dureza en sus ojos.

\- Te extrañé tanto. No podías al menos llamarme para saber que estabas bien?- dijo Steve en un suspiro.- Tanto me detestas ahora, Buck?-

\- No hables estupideces, Rogers. Ahora duérmete de una vez, que en una hora te traeré desayuno y te lo vas a comer por el extremo que prefieras, pero todo va a llegar a tu estómago.- 

 

*************************************

 

\- Milagrosa y atípicamente, está haciendo caso y se está curando mejor que nunca. En posible que podamos acortar las tres semanas de recuperación a menos, pero no le digas nada o va a tratar de curarse a punta de abdominales.- dijo Bruce esa tarde con Sam, bebiéndose el té especiado que Bucky les preparase mientras ellos revisaban a Steve. 

\- Si, mejor no le digas nada.- dijo Sam, despatarrado en el sillón, porque volver a acostar a un supersoldado tomaba fuerza.- Te vas a quedar hasta que esté de pie?-

\- Sí, por favor no salgas corriendo ahora, que Steve no está en condiciones de perseguirte pero lo intentará aunque sea arrastrándose, vaya. Y no está en condiciones tampoco de darse otros tres meses de sufrimiento sin comer, tomar sol y ejercitarse como cuando te fuiste la última vez.-

\- Tres meses? Fueron cinco.- protestó Sam.

\- A los tres Nat le dio esa tanda de gritos y lo hizo bañarse al menos, que estaba fragante.- Bruce se encogió de hombros.- la depresión no se le ha quitado hasta ahora, mira que las garras de Sabretooth sean su antidepresivo es original por decir lo menos.- 

\- Meses de sufrimiento...?- Bucky movió la cabeza.- Por Dios, tan responsable se sentía por...?- musitó para sí, pero estaba dejando su taza en el lavaplatos cuando Sam le apuntó con el dedo.

\- Hablo en serio! Si te vuelves a largar, me niego a volver a esposarlo a la puerta para que no se lance por la ventana, que no es Barton!-

Bucky negó de nuevo, pero no dijo nada, y Bruce se retiró con un mohín, llevándose a Sam que protestaba sobre cómo el suero del supersoldado le arruinaba a la gente la capacidad de lidiar con sus emociones mejor que una podadora. Bucky bufó, e inmediatamente maldijo al oír cosas caer en el dormitorio, o más bien en el cuarto de baño.

\- STEVE, A TU CAMA!-

\- N..no.- dijo Steve porfiadamente, y Bucky lo encontró apoyado en las manos y rodeado de botellitas de shampoo y jabón de hoteles ( porque Steve Rogers podía haber salido de la pobreza de la Gran Depresión y vivir en un edificio de alto lujo pero no podías sacar la pobreza de Steve Rogers, que seguía pidiendo las sobras de su comida para llevársela en restaurantes y recogiendo toda botellita de cortesía en hoteles para usarla religiosamente y reciclar the fuck de todo contenedor en su camino)- quiero una ducha...- protestó, quitándose la camiseta del pijama y pataleando por sacarse los pantalones. La verdad era una prueba de lo fantástico del suero que drogado, herido, hipovolémico y mareado no acabara de hocico en el suelo en sus esfuerzos, y Bucky se adelantó para protestar pero Steve dio el agua y se sujetó de la pared como una garrapata, levantando porfiadamente la cara al chorro del agua.

Por un lado, estaba tan cubierto de moretones, cortes y puntos que pasaba por leopardo, vaya. Tenía más piel azul que blanca, sinceramente. 

Por otro lado, aún machucado y pateado, seguía siendo el David de Miguel Angel pateado y machucado, y a Bucky se le secó la boca. No era que no hubiera visto a Steve abundantemente desnudo durante su infancia y adolescencia, y luego en la guerra, incluyendo los días alegres de rebuscarse mutuamente en búsqueda de piojos y pulgas. Se había alcanzado a acostumbrar mayormente al espectáculo del nuevo Steve ( que para él siempre sería el Nuevo Steve) de dos metros cinco de alto y espaldas como un ropero, pero verlo a plena luz, desnudo como un pescado e igualmente resbaloso, era algo que hizo que a súbitamente a Bucky se le atragantaran las palabras.

Por supuesto, Steve sacó una mano de las que lo sostenían en la pared para agarrar el jabón, usó la otra para agarrar la loofah y de inmediato se fue de punta con la pared.

\- Eres un idiota.- fueron las primeras palabras que Bucky encontró.- En serio, idiota... dame eso.- protestó, quitándose la camiseta y las zapatillas de un tirón, y sosteniéndolo con el brazo humano, usó el otro para agarrar la loofah, untarla en el jabón del lavamanos y empezar a frotar la espalda que estaba sudada de dolor. Steve se resistió un momento, tratando de agarrar la loofah, pero al fin se relajó tras que Bucky le diera con ella en la sien y siguiera jabonándole el pecho. Dócilmente sostuvo el jabón para que Bucky siguiera untando la loofah, pero habían incontables memorias de un Stevie enfermo y tembloroso de fiebre, aunque bastante más fácil de sostener, caramba, siendo ayudado a bañarse por Bucky.

\- Era más fácil en la tineta de la cocina.- dijo Bucky en su oído, haciéndolo reír.- Si te sostengo te puedes lavar tus partes?-

\- Si, yo puedo...- Steve acabó por apoyar la frente en la pared mientras se lavaba entre las piernas, y cuando acabó se apoyó en la pared de nuevo dejando que el agua lavase toda la espuma que quedaba. Se tambaleó, y Bucky lo sujetó con más firmeza, sintiendo el aroma de la piel limpia en vez del olor de los medicamentos y ungüentos antisépticos, y ese aroma, parecido pero no igual al de su Stevie le era sin embargo tan familiar como el suyo propio. Sosteniéndolo, lo ayudó a voltearse de espaldas contra las baldosas tibias de la pared, y se apretó contra él al estirarse y cerrar la llave del agua: y allí, la nariz contra el cuello empapado de Steve ese aroma se sintió tan intenso que habría acusado locura temporal, porque depositó un beso, apenas un roce de labios en la sien, en la raíz del pelo mojado tan corto.

\- Buck…?- Steve apenas inhaló, pero Bucky lo sujetó firmemente con una mano y con la otra le puso la toalla en la cara, secándosela, rogando que asumiera el blush en su cara como provocado por el calor del agua. Steve sujetó la toalla con las manos, sostenido por la pared, pero estaba claro que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, y Bucky rápidamente lo envolvió en la tela, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo llevó a pulso cuidadosamente al dormitorio.

-… completamente tarado… estarás feliz ahora… como si no supieras que si algo te pasa Natalya me cuelga de un poste para que Hulk juegue conmigo al punchy-punchy… Rogers, no te atrevas a dormirte…-

\- Sábanas… hay que cambiar las sábanas…-

\- Oh, por la reputa, si es que eres insoportable…- Bucky lo depositó en la silla a los pies de la cama y arrojando las sábanas a un lado, hizo la cama con sábanas frescas, rápido pero con las esquinas perfectas de un tipo que había sido Sargento del ejército. Se mantuvo charlando al respecto, al fin el sonrojo yéndosele, y se volvió a Steve cuando acabó…  
Para encontrarlo completamente dormido en la silla, gotitas de agua aún en el pelo, la toalla arrugada en el regazo. Y al verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan confiado, Bucky sintió que de pronto el estómago le pesaba más que el brazo de vibranium, porque supo que si no se iba ahora, no se iría nunca. Amaba a Steve con todas las fibras de su ser, lo adoraba de un modo que bordeaba lo profano, y siempre había sabido que esa verdad era simple e innegable: por Steve haría absolutamente cualquier cosa. Matar. Morir. Resucitar de la muerte. Repetir por diez años que el agua caliente le hacía doler la cabeza y por eso, Stevie, báñate primero en la tina, yo me baño luego, cuando esté fresquita, hiérvete como la patata irlandesa que eres.

Eso era, como habría dicho su madre, una verdad como un templo, pero ahora Bucky se encontró con la desagradable, desagradable verdad que para esa certeza de que su sol se levantaba y se ponía en Steve Rogers había un nombre; que esa devoción tenía un nombre, un nombre que jamás le habría dado en 1940. Podía no haberle prestado quizá absoluta atención al siglo XXI con su música latina, su manía por los realitys y sus burradas políticas, pero había una cosa que había observado con fascinación, con interés y casi con obsesiva curiosidad.

“ Alguien dele agua al tatita. Barnes, no le tires cosas a mi pantalla, la gente gay se casa ahora y no le hacen mal a nadie, que no le de un soponcio a tu corazoncito tradicional ruso…”

Bucky se había quedado tanto rato frente al televisor mirando las celebraciones que todo el mundo lo había comentado. Clint había soltado con su habitual tacto si alguien podía poner el canal del tiempo para saber qué probabilidades habían de una lluvia de cuchillazos, en el caso de que Bucky se alocase. Bruce había intentado captar su atención hablando sobre otras sociedades que legalizaban varios tipos de matrimonio. Natasha había comentado que en la Rusia soviética, la homosexualidad se sacaba a palos, por lo que ella disfrutaba mucho cuando una misión la ponía en plan lésbico. Tony había sacado café por la nariz a la idea, y había pasado el resto del día intentando sacarle más detalles. Sam le había preguntado a Bucky si quería hablar de eso, mientras que Thor había elevado ambas cejas con desmayo y preguntado cómo carajos podías ser tan atrasado como para negar que el amor era amor y punto. 

Pero nadie le había sacado palabra. Había sido finalmente Steve, sentándose a su lado y alargándole un chocolate caliente con mashmellows, que le había logrado sacar palabra. 

\- Recuerdas a Eddie Vesper?- había dicho Bucky, tras un rato. Steve le había tomado un momento, antes de asentir. Eddie había crecido con ellos, había sido uno de los pocos que nunca había molestado a Steve y había sido uno de los muchachos conscriptos con Bucky el 42. 

\- Eddie era...- Steve bebió un poco de chocolate.- un buen tipo.-

\- Eddie era como dirían hoy en día, gay como un pony.- dijo Bucky son firmeza.- Te das cuenta lo feliz que habría estado si hubiera podido casarse, en vez de recibir un sobre azul y ser despedido por el ejército en deshonra?-

Steve oprimió los labios. Ni siquiera su influencia, ni la falta de hombres, ni la autoridad de Peggy, había podido salvar la carrera de Eddie cuando había sido encontrado teniendo sexo en un pajar con un soldado francés. Expulsado del ejército, había regresado a Brooklyn sólo para suicidarse el 45.

\- Es maravilloso que ahora la gente pueda amar abiertamente a quien quiera.- dijo Steve despacio, la mirada en la pantalla que mostraba las celebraciones.- Y disfrutarlo...-

\- Eddie me besó una vez.- dijo Bucky con calma, y Steve se quedó patidifuso, mirándolo boquiabierto.

\- Cómo...?-

\- Estábamos un poco ebrios tras una misión, tú estabas con Peggy. Me besó y luego... se disculpó, estaba aterrado.- dijo Bucky, y su mano apretó la taza, antes de beberla de sopetón y ponerla a un lado.- Nadie debería estar aterrado por tratar de mostrar amor. Fue un beso muy bueno.- acabó, con un suspiro.

Steve claramente no sabía qué decir, excepto responder la sonrisa dolorida por los recuerdos de Bucky, pero se quedaron juntos mirando las celebraciones y paradas por la ratificación del matrimonio del mismo sexo hasta tarde. Cuando Bucky al fin se fue a acostar, le dio una palmada en la mano a Steve, oprimiéndosela por un minuto. 

Había sido un alivio ver que la única reacción de Steve a esa conversación había sido, tras su cara de Bambi ( o así la llamaba Tony cuando algo lo tomaba por sorpresa) había sido tristeza por Eddie, pero absolutamente ningún cambio en su amistad. Steve seguía colocando un brazo en sus hombros, comiendo de su plato y despatarrándose a su lado tras las misiones, su reflejo de aferrar a Bucky primera cosa cuando las cosas se ponían explosivas. ( eran todos bastante constantes en eso. Thor se hacía bolita encima de Clint, que siempre gritaba que no, que no traía la flecha lubricante esta vez, socorro: Bruce tendía a cubrir a Tony, verde o no verde. Y Natasha siempre acababa siendo aplastada por el macho alfa cercano, lo que la ponía a maldecirlos en ruso)

Había sido tan raro que el peor terror de su adolescencia, que Steve se enterara que a veces sentía cosas no totalmente normales por sus compañeritos, y especialmente por él, se resolviera tan simplemente. Bucky, con su habitual estoicismo, había deducido rápidamente que era bi, y probablemente demi tras la guerra, pero como las posibilidades de ponerse a tener diversión desnudito con alguien considerando el brazo, el Winter Soldier y los ocasionales flashbacks era nulo, daba lo mismo si le gustaba el arroz o las patatas. Su única compañía seguía siendo su mano, y era incluso de eso un amante bastante desapasionado, vaya.

Pero ver a Steve así, dormido y vulnerable, herido y paciente, se sentía como si alguien hubiera enganchado un anzuelo justo a su pecho y tirase de él, tirara inexorablemente hasta que se encontró de pie frente a él, los ojos sintiéndose húmedos de ternura. Lo rodeó con los brazos, y se dijo que era para cargarlo a la cama recién hecha: la mano en su frente era para estimar su temperatura, refrescada por el baño, que sus manos en su pelo eran para ver si ya estaba aceptablemente seco o aún goteaba. Lo arropó, y con un esfuerzo se apartó, porque todo en él quería... seguir tocando a Steve. Había algo sexual, en ello, o al menos sensual, del mismo modo que quieres seguir tocando terciopelo, seda, pasto fresco. Pero el componente más poderoso, más irresistible de ese táctil deseo era antiguo y tierno y siniestro a la vez. El deseo de sentir a Steve vivo y real a su lado: el saber que estaba ahí, que vivía, y que estaba bien. Podía tener su origen en el pánico de su infancia, de incontables pesadillas en que acompañando a su Stevie enfermo imaginaba tocarlo y encontrarlo muerto y helado. De incontables heridas en peleas, en la guerra, en que lo había visto sufrir daño, más daño, tanto daño. Y ahora, haberlo tenido lejos: pero lejos sólo en esto, en en contacto de su piel, porque no había habido un sólo día, una sóla hora, en que no hubiera estado hablándole mentalmente.

No era * pensar* en alguien. No era una decisión, no era consciente, no era una elección. Simplemente, cuando instaló mal el lavamanos de la cabaña y despertó en la mitad de la noche con lo sonó como un bombazo cuando se mandó abajo, había oído claramente la voz de Steve en su cabeza, diciendo: “ vaya. Así que en verdad los ganchos iban para el otro lado”.

Había pensado en él cuando había visto un hocico blanco y café hociqueando su ventana, sabiendo que Steve habría estado corriendo por su cuaderno de dibujo. Había pensado en él cuando la receta descargada en su teléfono ( los días que tenía wifi, cuando no había viento ni lluvia) había convertido lo que prometía ser un soufleé en el más triste crepé de pescado ( se lo había comido de todos modos). 

Había pensado en él cada mañana, y cada noche, y el simple “ espero que todo esté bien, Steve” era lo más cercano a uno de esos rezos de su infancia cada vez que cerraba los ojos.  
Sólo había faltado tocarlo para que estuviera allí: y ahora dejar de tocarlo era tan difícil como dejar de comer cuando tienes hambre. Aún pero. Aún...

\- Bucky... Bucky...-

Oooh, maldito seas en el infierno, Rogers.

Toda la fuerza de voluntad de Bucky para soltarlo se fue a las pelotas cuando vio a Steve dormido buscándolo, las cejas fruncidas, esa arruguita del entrecejo que era tan característica de un Steve molesto, irritado, asustado... Bucky se había pasado años de su vida peleando con esa arruguita, era más su archivillano que Zola, vaya.

\- Como quieras, Stevie.- suspiró, rindiéndose al fin y tendiéndose con mucho cuidado a su lado, dejando que Steve se aquietara al sentirlo cerca. Su mano buscando casi le metió un dedo en el ojo, y con un gruñido, Bucky aferró al fin esas manos inquietas entre las suyas y apoyó el mentón en su cabeza.- Ya, ya... aquí estoy...-

 

**************

 

El progreso de su curación tuvo asombrados a Bruce y a Sam en los siguientes días: pronto ya pudo comer sentado en la cama, bañarse por si mismo, aunque con Bucky cruzado de brazos apoyado en el lavamanos por si se caía, alargándole la toalla al final, charlando sobre las noticias. Lograba, a pesar de que su energía era muy baja, dar unos pasos por el apartamento, ir al balcón en donde el sol le daba algo de calor extra a pesar de la brisa de otoño, y comer, aunque despacio, la comida un poco más contundente que Bucky estaba ansioso por meterle por el cuello.  
Cuando el primer día de lluvia Bucky le sirvió un tazón humeante de goulash tras que oyera mucho picar cosas en la cocina, elevó una ceja.

\- Lo hiciste tú?- dijo asombrado, probando la sopa con una sonrisa.- Bucky, está muy bueno!-

\- Me cansé de vivir de sandwiches.- dijo Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros.- No es la gran cosa y las verduras con baratas allá.-

\- Allá? En donde has estado?- dijo Steve, deteniendo su cuchara que había estado metiéndose patatas picadas con verduras tan rápido como podía.- Dónde es? Buck, no me has contado nada de qué has estado haciendo este año.-

\- Aprendiendo a cocinar, para empezar.- dijo Bucky, y hubo un deje de aspereza en su voz.- Estoy bien, Steve, como puedes ver. Deja de preocuparte por mí.-

Steve tragó, poniéndose serio.- Buck, no es que esté tratando de invadir tu privacidad ni nada. Sé que te fuiste porque no querías que... no querías que me preocupara más por tí, pero no puedo evitarlo, sólo quiero saber...-

\- Stevie, el que acabó el año con aspecto de juguete de doberman fuiste tú. Claramente, el que vive lanzándose de cabeza al peligro no soy yo.  
Ahora cómete ese goulash, que no me pasé una hora pelando arvejas para que se te enfríe.- acabó Bucky, llevándose lo que le quedaba de sopa a la cocina. Se sentía extrañamente agitado, y no sólo por la mirada herida de Steve: una parte de él, irracional, sentía que en el momento en que Steve supiera en dónde vivía, lo que hacía, Bucky volvería a ser esa rueda de carreta inútil atada a su cuello. No había regresado para complicarle la vida de nuvo: había regresado exclusivamente para ayudarle, porque lo necesitaba, pero habían sido circunstancia extremas.

Más le valía que fueran circunstancias extremas, porque ciertamente si se volvía a dejar destripar, Bucky mismo iba a ponerle las entrañas de turbante.

 

*******************************************

 

\- Bueno, si mantienes este ritmo, no veo porqué no estarás con permiso de hacer algo de rehabilitación de aquí a una semana.- dijo Winnie Bryce tras subir a darle la revisada semanal, palpando la zona en donde las cuchilladas de Sabretooth habían dejado lo que parecía una sucesión de asteristos de piel ya cicatrizada sobre los duros músculos de su abdomen.- Por Dios, dos semanas y el tejido ya está firme... ni siquiera tú te curas tan rápido generalmente.-

\- Es su sexy enfermera.- dijo Natasha, que había venido a rondar y a echarle a perder la vida a Bucky, como solía.- la motivación correcta hace mucho para que uno se quiera, uhm, mover.- agregó, con su sonrisa más colmilluda. Steve hizo un mohín, pero Bucky le echó su mirada más helada y aterradora a Natasha, en la cual solía tener como único efecto que Natasha se quedara ahí como un gato aún más satisfecho.

\- Estar en condiciones.- comentó Sam, que ayudaba a Bryce con una cámara de X rays portátil.- Volver al uhm, activo.-

\- “Volver” es como un término ambicioso para Steve...- agregó Bruce de donde trabajaba las muestras recién tomadas en un Point Of Care.

\- La pueden cortar? Le está subiendo la presión.- protestó Bryce, a lo que Steve se vio aún más azorado.  
Bucky echó su mirada en derredor ahora, pero tampoco tenía mucho efecto en el tipo que era Hulk y el tipo que saltaba de rascacielos con alas de metal a la espalda.

\- Pero no me siento bien aún.- protestó Steve.- Tengo... eh, mareos y naúseas y... mi estómago duele.- agregó, con un parpadeo. Que Steve se quejara era tan inusual que en media hora lo habían metido en un MRI, lo había escaneado, lo había testeado con métodos de contraste y Bruce había repetido el panel metabólico: pero al encontrar todo normal, Bryce supuso que podía ser tejido nuevo estomacal muy fácilmente irritable, y Sam que podía ser una secuela psicológica de que lo cortase Sabretooth. Bucky asintió, y se llevó a Steve que porfiadamente insistía en caminar hasta el ascensor y su apartamento en su buzo flojo de enfermo, pero oyó a Natasha murmurar en ruso:

\- Seguro que es una secuela psicológica del destripamiento, pero no del de Sabretooth!-

Archivando ese comentario para después, Bucky subió con Steve, que seguía callado, a su apartamento y lo dejó en el sofá descansando mientras le preparaba un milkshake ligero: los medios de contraste sabían terrible. Qué pasaba si quedaba con secuelas permanentemente? Qué pasaba si en su debilidad, ya no podía ser el Capitán América?

Steve se moriría si lo dejaban atrás en las misiones: trataría de ir a pelear debilitado y herido, Dios sabía que había tratado de ir a pelear cuando tenía una lista de enfermedades larga como un brazo. Y lo iban a matar, por idiota, por supuesto. Tenía que recuperarse, pero cómo hacer eso?  
No era la medicina moderna una maravilla? Por Dios, era eso lo que lo ponía tan tristón a veces, eso lo que parecía perseguirlo cuando se quedaba callado mirando por la ventana?

Tenía que haber una forma.

Bucky volvió a la sala en donde lo dejara, y al verlo acurrucado en el sofá como si ya no fuera el fantástico supersoldado de ciencia ficción y hubiera vuelto a ser su frágil Stevie se le apretó la garganta. No, y no: si Steve quería seguir peleando encontraría la forma: y si podía convencerlo de dejar todo atrás... Bucky había vivido un año sin asesinar a nadie, sin pelear con nadie más difícil que con mosquitos, sin más violencia que una rama de pino súbitamente dejándole caer encima cinco kilos de nieve. Se podía vivir así: era una buena vida.  
Tenía que convencerlo. Steve se veía tan triste...

\- Hay programas para llevarles comida y libros a los adultos mayores a sus casas.- barbotó, alargándole el milkshake.- Y también unos en donde puedes, no sé, grabarles audiobooks si no quieres salir.- 

\- Eh?- dijo Steve, levantando la cabeza desorientado.- Oh, gracias, Bucky...-

\- Bébete el milkshake. O es la leche lo que te da naúseas? Porqué no me dijiste que algo de la comida te caía mal?-

\- Nada de tu comida me ha caído mal!- protestó Steve.

\- Pero algo te ha dado esas naúseas que dijiste... Rogers...- Bucky enarcó las cejas.- Qué, estás atacando el refrigerador mientras me ducho o algo así como cuando éramos chicos?-

Steve se quedó mirándolo y luego se distendió en una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos aún eran tristes.- Sí, eso es, Buck. Me has pillado.-

*****************************

 

La siguiente semana fue muy tranquila, y aunque Bucky vigilaba a Steve como un halcón, no pudo detectar qué era lo que aún lo tenía debilitado y nauseoso. Comía con buen apetito, se movía con soltura y dormía como un tronco: pero a veces comentaba que no se sentía bien, y seguía pidiéndole que lo acompañase durante el día, negándose a salir de la Torre. Bucky esperó a una tarde en que estuviera perdido en un libro, y bajó al workshop, en donde de forma muy predecible, Tony Stark estaba metido debajo de un enorme y lujosísimo Bentley.

Qué acciones criminales le estaba haciendo a las tripas de ese pobre auto, imposible saber. Más encima las piernas que salían ( y eran tan cortitas comparadas con las de Steve) de debajo del auto estaban envueltas en un traje caro gris ya manchado de grasa, así que yup, Pepper Potts lo iba a matar.

\- Stark.-

\- Ajá! Ya sabía que no reconocía esos zapatillas. Eres pobre, Barnes? Esas zapatillas están destrozadas, en serio, ya han dado su último suspiro, porqué andas por ahí con cadáveres de zapatillas en los pies, que Rogers no tiene un par decente que le robes? -

\- Es para que conversen en idioma indigente con las camisas de Bruce.- dijo Bucky pacíficamente.- Puedes salir de ahí abajo? Necesito hablarte.-

Como una marmota curiosa, Tony rodó de debajo del auto, pero se limitó que quedarse ahí acostado en el suelo, la espalda en la camilla rodadora de mecánico.

\- Stark... quieres que hable contigo tendido ahí y conmigo de pie?-

\- El suelo es público...-

Bucky bufó y se sentó en el piso, porque cuando Tony se sentía odioso, era más corto eso que pelear con él.

\- Steve aún está fuera de combate...-

\- Como debería después de ese yeti lo dejara listo para rellenar para Thanksgiving.-

\- Stark, si hay una alerta que requiera a los Avengers, qué vas a hacer?-

Tony enarcó una ceja, pero no fingió no saber de qué hablaban. Se enderezó en un codo, y empezó a limpiarse la fina camisa, lo que era una batalla perdida por supuesto.

\- Si hay una amenaza en la que necesitemos al Capitán América? – Tony se rascó la goatee.-Bueno, está fuera de combate, Barnes, de eso no hay duda. Pero si lo necesitáramos, vaya…-

\- Puedes usarme a mí.- dijo Bucky con rapidez, los ojos fijos en los castaños tan inteligentes de Tony. No soportando su mirada, la apartó, fijándose en el borde de la mes.- Puedo ir yo a pelear, no soy Steve pero tú sabes que soy bueno, y obedeceré lo que me ordenen, yo…-

\- Whoa. No, no, no, nope… cálmate, Robocop. Aprecio tu deseo de ayudar, pero pensé que ya no querías pelear.-

\- No quiero pelear, pero si necesitan a Steve…-

\- Es que ése es justo el punto, Bucky-rrito. No lo necesitamos.- dijo Tony con una mueca, antes de irse al mesón cercano y empezar a separar unas llaves neumáticas.

-Ah?-

\- Tú de veras crees que en un grupo en donde está Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, War Machine y Falcon Steve es muy útil? El tipo corriendo detrás y lanzando el escudo como un yo yo?-

\- Para sacar información…-

\- Para eso tenemos a la mismísima Black Widow, y a Clint, que sería capaz de encontrar una salida a la Fosa de las Marianas. No, no necesitamos a Steve para eso.-

\- Si estás diciendo que el Capitán América es inútil…- Bucky, tomado de sorpresa, empezaba a enojarse.

\- El Capitán América es increíblemente útil… en conferencias de prensa. Nadie le miente al Capi, todos le creen al Capi, nadie quiere hacer enojar al Caì… ugh, sin él, la ONU nos habría cazado como a yihaddistas. Muy útil para las cámaras vaya…-

\- STARK!- exclamó Bucky furioso, pero Tony agitó una mano como una rapera de color.

\- Espérate. Hay una cosa en la que Steve Rogers es increíblemente útil, pero no tiene nada que ver con el escudo, menos con estar repartiendo puñetazos. Sospecho que es algo que ya tenía cuando lo convirtieron en un pan de molde inflado. Barnes, lo que es Steve, es un estratega increíble. Con darle una ojeada al terreno y al enemigo, ha ganado batallas en las que nosotros estábamos superados diez a uno. Steve es un genio militar, pero eso lo puede hacer perfectamente sentadito frente a unas pantallas vía satélite. Si va a repartir patadas y escudazos, es porque le gusta. Pero si lo necesitamos de alguna forma, no es ninguna que no pueda hacer ahora mismo, que de hecho habría podido hacer cuando parecía Stephen Hawking. Así que no necesitamos reemplazo para el Capi, Barnes. Tenemos al Capi.- agregó, y la profunda devoción en voz se cambió a humor.- Además, si intento moverte de su lado ahora que volviste Cap me hace tacto proctológico con el escudo, y como no me hace ilusión que mi lápida diga que morí tratando de quitarle a alguien su osito Bucky, vaya…-

\- Cómo puedes hablar tanta idiotez?-

\- Abro la boca y simplemente empieza…-

 

********************************

 

Aliviado de saber que ninguna alarma haría a Steve salir corriendo, Bucky se quedó en la Torre, aguantando malos humores de Steve frustrado por no poder salir, pero que se veía tan patéticamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado que Bucky evitaba alejarse más de un par de horas, conmovido antes lo sensible que su debilidad física lo tenía. Era casi igual a sus lejanas infancias, con Steve esperándolo siempre con una sonrisa luminosa, y con Bucky cuidando a su delicada carga con todo el amor que poseía.

Lo que fue, claro, hasta que una tarde a la vuelta de comprar algunas golosinas y un par de libros, se encontró a Steve en el gimnasio, encogido bajo el escudo, al que Natasha intentaba electrocutar mientras Clint usaba el arco como una vara de combate en su espalda.

\- QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO ACA?- bramó Bucky soltando su bolsa de la compra.- NATALYA! BARTON!-

\- Bucky, estaban, ayudándome a … empezar a entrenar…- Steve intentó levantarse, tratando de explicar, pero Bucky estaba demasiado colérico para escucharlo, y dio unos pasos amenazantes, aferrando la muñeca de Natasha entre sus manos.

\- Hey!-

\- Atacar a un hombre caído es característico del monstruo que solías ser.- siseó en ruso, a lo que Natasha se endureció , aun mientras Barton se metía en medio. 

\- Cuántas veces vas a abandonarlo y luego volver antes de que no aguante más? Y me acusas a mí de hacerle daño!- gritó ella, sin nada de su habitual elegante contención, pero Barton los apartó a ambos frunciendo el ceño mientras Steve aferraba el hombro de Bucky.

\- No quiero tener que traducirle eso a Rogers. Todos a calmarse. Barnes, nadie iba a hacerle daño a Steve.-

\- Pues no está en condiciones de intentar combatir con ustedes dos.- dijo Bucky, conteniendo su ira a duras penas. Natasha parecía suficientemente furiosa como para morder, y le dio la espalda: pero entonces Steve suspiró, y Bucky corrió a sostenerlo.

\- Te sientes mal? Te duele? Fue la corriente que…-

\- No es nada, sólo… volvamos al apartamento. Clint, Natasha, ha sido culpa mía, lo siento.- suspiró Steve, y apoyado en él volvió arriba, en silencio en todo el camino. Bucky lo dejó en el sofá y fue por el termómetro y una botella de Gatorade, pero al volver lo encontró inclinado hacia adelante, la cara en las manos.

\- Steve! Respira hondo, es un mareo? Mírame! Son naúseas? Necesitas llegar al baño…?- barbotó Bucky, pero entonces Steve extendió una mano y lo atrajo torpemente, para hundir el rostro en costado.

Steve Rogers estaba llorando. 

No era la primera vez ni la última seguro que Bucky era el pañuelo de esas lágrimas, pero nunca fallaban en desarmarlo. Conmovido, lo oprimió contra sí aunque sentía pánico y desolación en la garganta.

\- No llores… es de dolor? Dime qué puedo hacer, mi Steve… dímelo, Stevie, haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea… -

\- No te vayas.- gimió Steve.

\- No me iré hasta que estés bien, no te preocupes por eso, aquí estoy… no voy a dejarte solo así, lo prometo…-

\- Bucky…- el gemido de Steve era agudo y dolorido, y sollozó, con un miedo conmovedor en sus lágrimas. Miedo a dejar de ser el Capitán América, supuso Bucky: miedo a perder esa identidad por la que tanto había luchado. A Bucky se le partía el alma.

\- Steve… Stevie, óyeme. Escúchame…- dijo suavemente, sentándose a su lado.- Stevie, mira, aunque estés debilitado ahora, estratega puedes ser siempre. Eres el mejor estratega del mundo. Había que ser estratega para poder ganar algunas de esas peleas cuando pesabas 45 kilos… Te acuerdas esa vez que noqueaste al grandulón O’Reilly con un macetero de su propia madre? Pues eso lo puedes seguir haciendo. Yo puedo ir a pelear si quieres y les trasmito tus órdenes y ayudo…-

\- Bucky, no…-

-Y si no quieres eso… oye, hay, otra cosa. Podríamos hablar con Bryce, pero pensaba… si es un órgano tuyo el que está fallando, si sangre o médula, o un riñón pueden ayudar, pues… yo también soy supersoldado, si te sirven te los podría dar…-  
Steve se quedó helado, mirándolo de hito en hito. Y cuando se movió, fue realmente bastante rápido para alguien que estaba supuestamente convaleciente.

120 Kgs ( había subido cinco kilos a punta de goulash) de supersoldado en movimiento es mucha cinética para cualquiera: un montón de HYDRAs podrían habérselo dicho. En un giro que parecía de capoeira de pronto Bucky se encontró de espaldas en el sofá, un pie en la mesita de arrimo, y todo la supersoldiadez de Steve encima suyo, abrazándolo, aferrado a su cuello como un koala en drogas, balbuceando y gimoteando, sus manos agarradas de su camiseta como prensas de acero, cu cara caliente hundida en su cuello. Repetía su nombre, y el desconcertado Bucky sintió lo que parecían unos besos frenéticos en el mentón, en su mejilla, en la raíz de su pelo, y de pronto, estaban en su boca.  
Steve lo estaba besando en medio de esa especie de breakdown, y ése fue su último pensamiento consciente por un rato, porque la boca de Steve era cálida y carnosa pero demandante, y claramente no estaba de ánimo para armisticios y tratados, vaya. Esa boca quería guerra, y Bucky se halló claudicando como Francia en el 43 sin disparar un tiro. El peso de Steve era bienvenido y tibio encima suyo y después de esto todos los edredones del mundo iban a ser una desgracia y una decepción.

La rendición de Bucky era sin embargo todo menos pasiva. Mordisco, lamida, presión... Bucky tenía muchísima experiencia besando, le gustaba hacerlo, y sus técnicas habían hecho una vez que no hubiera una chica en los cinco barrios capaz de resistirse. Pero nunca había sido besado con tal avidez, tal desesperación, y ese reborde de ansiedad y angustia en la boca inexperimentada de Steve era intoxicante, lo suficiente para besarlo de regreso un poco antes de frenar y al fin separar sus bocas, los dos jadeando, sintiéndose como tras una explosión, una caída de diez metros, un combate a muerte.

\- Stevie... respira, tranquilo...- Bucky le sujetó la cara entre las manos, y habían lágrimas en los ojos de Steve, los labios temblorosos como si quisiera decir algo.- Steve, esto no es...-

 

BOOM resonó la explosión, remeciendo toda la Torre. Bucky maldijo en voz alta y Steve rodó al piso, los dos abalanzándose al ventanal: abajo, una docena de robots con aspecto de tanques con brazos trepaban el concreto, el diseño terriblemente familiar...

:: Es Doom, maldita sea su madre:: dijo la voz de Tony, que se oía con la claridad metálica de cuando trasmitía desde el interior de su armadura.  
:: Está atacando el Pentágono, Thor, Bruce y yo vamos en camino.:: agregó, su voz resonando por los parlantes de JARVIS.

\- Y nos dejó robotijos para que nos entretengamos entretanto, no es así? - gruñó Steve, agarrando su escudo para el horror de Bucky.

\- Steve, no vas a pelear, no puedes pelear!-

:: Nat, Clint y Sam se han quedado a cargo de proteger la Torre y evacuar a mi gente, a ver si se bajan todos esos bichos antes de que regresemos...::

\- Nosotros nos ocupamos.- dijo Steve severamente: le daba la rabieta cuando a Doom o el supervillano de turno le nacía la idea de que poner inocentes en peligro para entretenerlos y demorarlos, lo que solía acabar con escudazos de extremo prejuicio cuando acababa el asunto. Ya hacía tiempo había captado esa costumbrita, y el plan era efectivamente el que Tony estaba ejecutando, que enviaba a los pesos pesados detrás del villano de marras y dejaba a los mejor equipados para salvar civiles a uno atrás lidiando con las distracciones.

Era un excelente plan, pero ponía a Steve de mal humor.

\- Tenemos que proteger la evacuación!- gritó Steve mientras encendía su comunicador y Bucky lo seguía maldiciendo.- Clint, Nat, reporte!-

:: Tú no estabas demasiado delicado?:: dijo la voz de Nat, lejana y acezante, pero sarcástica.

:: Aww, Cap. No estás acostadito con tu Bucky Bear? Es mejor que te quedes en camita con los pies en alto:: añadió Clint, oyéndose el twiing de sus flechas detrás. 

:: Te podemos llevar sopita cuando terminemos:: agregó Sam, el viento en su audio indicando que estaba volando afuera.

\- Los voy a patear a los tres.- gruñó Steve.- REPORTE!-

:: No te agites, Steve... cuento desde afuera treinta y seis de esas máquinas, todas enfocadas en meterse a la Torre. Habían dos que se pusieron a molestar transeúntes y ya las despaché.:: dijo Sam.

:: Yo estoy con los empleados de Stark Industries evacuando por el túnel a-6. Aún me queda un montacargas que vaciar, unas cincuenta personas, pero tengo a los bichos a raya a flechazos::

:: Yo estoy en el piso 7, protegiendo los servidores y el reactor de la Torre. Hay un bicho rondando la ventana pero no se ha atrevido a entrar::  
\- Nat, voy para allá.- dijo Steve, y zoom, se dejó caer entre los pisos tan rápido como la gravedad podía llevarlo por el hueco de la escalera, haciendo que a Bucky se le subiera el corazón a la boca y saltara detrás maldiciéndolo.

Nat, como siempre, había desestimado la presión bajo la que estaba: claro que había uno afuera de la ventana, pero habían cinco cortocircuitados en el piso, ella tenía un tajo en la pantorrilla e * incluso* estaba un poquito despeinada. Los esperaba con su sonrisita sarcástica, sin embargo, y al verlos caer en el pasillo, le enarcó una ceja a Steve.

\- Ten cuidado Rogers, Buckyto se va a molestar si alguno de esos bichos te ataca con violencia, que no sabes que estás delicado, es tan inconsciente...-

\- Córtala, Romanoff.- gruñó Steve.- vete a ayudar a Clint con la evacuación, nosotros protegeremos los servidores y el reactor.-

\- Aye, aye, Capitán.- dijo Natasha con un saludo sarcástico y se largó saltando por el hueco de un ascensor, ignorando la mirada envenenada de  
Bucky con absoluta impasibilidad. Bucky frunció el ceño y se volteó, ya planeando en cómo apartar a Steve del peligro, pero entonces el vidrio de la ventana sur saltó y las máquinas se les echaron encima. Las destrozó a puñetazos y con la bayoneta de su rifle, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a disparar, vio a Steve luchando, el miedo por sus mareos y vahìdos atenazándolo al verlo pelear furiosamente, que se fue trocando en desconcierto según la pelea continuaba y Steve seguía peleando con el vigor, entusiasmo, habilidad y absoluto desprecio por su epidermis que lo caracterizaba.

Cuando el último invasor fue pedacitos y engranajes, el desconcierto ya era cólera, y cuando Steve, sudoroso pero sonriente, se asomó al lobby hablando por su comunicador con unos triunfantes Clint y Natasha en el túnel y Tony y Thor en la central energètica que Doom había tratado de tomar, se sintió de repente agarrado por una mano que parecía acero, porque bueno, era acero.

\- Así que no te podías parar brusco del sofá sin marearte.- siseó Bucky, y si hubiera tenido alguna duda, la pésima cara de póker de Steve lo hubiera confirmado.- Tienes justo cinco segundos para explicarte.- ordenó, y sus ojos grises ardían, mientras Steve se revolvía bajo su mano con la vista baja como el pésimo mentiroso que era.- STEVE!-

\- No quería que te fueras okay!!- bramó al fin, porque si algo le había enseñado la vida a Bucky sobre manejar a Steve era que cuando no quería hablar y embotellaba todo, había que tratar de mantenerlo inmóvil y sujeto, y entonces explotaba como una pasta de dientes pisada.- Lo único que te hizo regresar fue que me hirieran, y si pretendía que no me podía valer por mí mismo…-

\- Y pensabas mantener esa farsa hasta cuándo?!- gritó Bucky.

\- No… lo pensé tan a fondo…-

\- Título de tu autobiografía, Rogers.- dijo Natasha que venía entrando a la sala seguida con Clint, que echó una mirada, alzó las manos y empezó a retroceder. Natasha, que ignoraba esas cosas como convenciones, se cruzó de brazos y los miró con sarcasmo.- haber sabido que sólo hacían falta unas maquinitas de Doom para que les cayera la luz divina al par de idiotas…-

\- Es uan conversación privada, Natalya!- bramó Bucky volteándose, pero ella sólo se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la pared.

\- Ah, no, fíjate que no, después de un año de escuchar a Steve babosear sollozante sobre ti, me merezco que al menos me den media hora de porno con * sentimiento* venga, desvístanse ya…- agregó, lamiéndose los labios rojos. Steve hizo un sonido de vergüenza y Bucky se cubrió ambos ojos con las manos.

\- BARTON, LLEVATE A TU TARANTULA MASCOTA O ME ACRIMINO!!-

\- Tarántula… qué te has creído?!-

\- … ya, yaaa, nada de duelos rusonski… vamos, Nat, te daré pastelitos…- Clint la rodeó de la cintura y se la llevó alzada como quien se lleva un mueble, con Natasha dándole codazos.

\- Pero quiero ver sexo gay con gemidos! Tendrías que *ponerte* los pastelitos para que el cambio valga la pena…!- protestó por el pasillo.

\- Bucky…- empezó Steve, pero Bucky, que aún no se sacaba las manos de los ojos, habló con voz tan firme como podía:

\- Steve. Explícate. Y explícate como se lo explicarías a Thor. Te lanzaste encima mío como si fuera el último tarro de mantequilla de maní del mundo. Fingiste que estabas enfermo por * semanas* para que no me fuera pero cuando me fui hace un año sólo asentiste y me dejaste…-

\- Tenía que dejarte! Querías irte! Cuando te dije que te quería te largaste inmediatamente!!- vociferó Steve.- Asumí que no podías tolerar seguir viviendo conmigo así! – 

Bucky se sacó ambas manos de la cara lo justo para mirarlo, helado y desconcertado.- Cuándo dijiste que me querías?! Cuándo?! Por Dios no me digas que tuve un episodio de Winter Soldier y lo… olvidé?!- exclamó con horror, a lo que Steve le tomó las manos, los colores saliéndole a la cara.

\- Te dije que me preocupaba por ti, y me dijiste… que no querías que me preocupara, que de verdad no querías y te largaste…-

Bucky se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, y luego se le deformó la cara de furia, para agarrar a Steve de las correas del uniforme y empezar a sacudirlo como una malteada.

\- VERBOS DIFERENTES ROGEEERS!!! VERBOS DIFERENTES, JODIDO IMBECIIIL!!!!-

\- Ehm… no sé si han dado cuenta que este piso es sólo vidrio y bueno, aire, gracias a las máquinas idiotas de Doom, y están a la vista de todo Manhattan?- dijo Tony levantándose la visera del casco, aparentemente recién aterrizando con Thor, que aún venía entretenido retorciendo una de las máquinas como un cubo rubik, y con Sam, que plegó las alas y se puso las manos en la cintura, meneando la cabeza al mirarlos.- Eso sin contar que la gente de Damage Control está abajo empezando a ordenar y bueno, en un ratito van a estar acá con sus cámaras… oye, sabían que eso de sacudir a alguien también tiene usos sexuales…-

\- CALLATE, STARK!- bramaron los dos supersoldados a la vez, a lo que Iron Man elevó las manos y retrocedió con gesto de lavárselas.

\- Yo solo decía, allá ustedes si les gusta el voyerismo, en eso no tengo piedras para tirar…-

\- Estoy asumiendo que al fin han hablado las cosas como adultos y están en la misma página?- dijo Sam con severidad.

\- Se estaban pegando cuando entramos…- mencionó Thor.

\- Cállate, Galahad, déjame mis ilusiones.-

\- No necesitamos “intervenciones” ni público! Por el amor de Dios, largo o me pongo loquito!- bramó Bucky.

\- Tiene gracia que lo digas considerando que su terapeuta romántico fue SABRETOOTH!- soltó Sam, antes de largarse agitando los brazos. Unos técnicos envueltos en trajes hazmat empezaban a colarse por los pasillos, pero eso no detuvo a Steve, que tomó la cara de Bucky entre sus manos sucias por la batalla.

\- Bucky, te quiero… no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas más, pensé que estando enfermo te recordaba más a tu Stevie, pensé que y no me querías igual pero yo te quiero tanto, siempre te he querido y cuando te fuiste creí… no tienes que nada, bueno, no tienes que sentir igual pero no te vayas…-

\- Steve, eres un idiota.- susurró Bucky, y sus bocas se encontraron con hambre, con ansiedad, los dos abrazándose y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. Bucky sintió la mano de Steve en sus hombros, pero la agarró con firmeza y se la plantó en el trasero, que a Steve no le quedara duda de adónde quería que esto progresara…

Un minuto. Tenía una mano de Steve aún en la mejilla, otra en la cintura y… cómo había una mano en su trasero?

\- Amigo Barnes, aunque me siento halagado, le sugiero que primero aclaren su situación con el Capitán y luego, si están dispuestos, yo ciertamente lo estaré para compartir sus alegrías. Pero no hay prisa.- dijo Thor, pegado a sus costado, dándole palmaditas mientras con la otra mano agarraba a Steve del brazo.- Ahora les sugiero que continúen la expresión de su afecto en un sitio con mayor privacidad, en donde puedan disfrutar sin tapujos de las bondades de su amor, tanto tiempo pendientes….- agregó bondadosamente, empujándolos a las escaleras. Bucky estaba rojo, pero ya se había olvidado de todo cuando llegaron al apartamento de Steve y se besaron ciegamente, chocando con las paredes.

\- JARVIS danos privacidad…- musitó Steve entre besos, a lo que la inteligencia artificial musitó algo pero ya no estaba escuchando: Bucky empujó a Steve a la ducha, los dos se arrancaron los uniformes a tirones y un momento luego estaban enjugándose bajo el agua caliente el sudor de la batalla y la mugre del combate entre besos ansiosos.

\- … me hice el enfermo porque… quería ser tu Stevie de nuevo… a tu Stevie nunca lo dejarías solo…- gimió entre besos, mientras Bucky le acariciaba una y otra vez el torso que no hacía hacía tanto había sido una masa de cicatrices. Ahora estaba perfecto una vez más, pero la memoria estaba clara en los ojos de Bucky.

\- Eres mi Stevie siempre, aunque ahora seas… por Dios, cómo se te ocurre que te voy a preferir enfermo y sufriendo que sano y fuerte como estàs ahora? No sabes cuánto pánico me hiciste pasar por años, temiendo que te murieras?- gruñó Bucky, y apretó la cabeza de Steve contra su cuello, rodeándola con todo el brazo.- Todos los días pensaba que si te pasaba algo, yo no podía seguir viviendo…- 

\- Me sentía una carga, pero… te quería tanto, Buck… ya te quería en esos años… no lo entendía, no sabía lo que era pero… para mí, eres todo, eres indispensable, eres mi vida…- balbuceó Steve, y honestos sollozos lo sacudieron ahí en la ducha, sollozos de alivio pero también de toda esa angustia embotellada por años y años, aún más en este último año. Bucky lo meció, cerró el grifo del agua, trajo unas toallas para secarlos, y mientras Steve se lavaba la cara y limpiaba la nariz le frotó la espalda, apoyando su frente en firme bícep.

\- Yo también te amaba, y sabía que no era sólo como amigos…- dijo en voz baja.- Pero como nunca dijiste nada, yo… eras tan correcto, pensé que te horrorizaría que yo…-

\- Hemos sido unos idiotas…- Steve rió, aún secándose los ojos.

\- Dios se compadeció tanto del par de idiotasque somos que nos trajo a una época en donde nos podemos amar libremente.- susurró Bucky, apoyándose en el lavamanos, los ojos pensativos y dulces. Después de eso no había nada más que decir: Steve se le fue encima y desnudos acabaron en la cama, besándose con frenesí. Los besos de Steve habían sido inocentes al comienzo, pero si nada más caracterizaba al Capitán América era lo rápido que era capaz de aprender; y Bucky sentía que se le iba la cabeza con cada roce que tanto había esperado. Steve se le fue encima y desnudos acabaron en la cama, besándose más, rodando, unas risas ahogadas interrumpiéndolos cuando amantes primeros y primerizos, se encontraban con un codo en un mal sitio, una rodilla en el camino o una nariz contra otra entorpeciéndolos. El alivio y la felicidad de hacía un rato se había trocado ahora en una ansiedad tierna, pero un poco angustiosa: Bucky había aferrado los hombros de Steve y se sujetaba como si temiera que se lo quitaran, Steve se había tendido encima como un manta cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, casi como si tratara ser aùn más grande, para envolverlo, devorarlo por completo: y los dos eran fuertes, musculosos, sus cuerpos duros y acostumbrados al daño, pero la parte más íntima de ambos estaba en el centro de su abrazo, calientes, palpitantes, ansiosas. Steve gimió y se frotó contra Bucky, haciendo que la fricción de sus sexos erguidos y demandantes les derritiera el cerebro. Había algo joven y conmovedor en su prisa, en el modo en que ninguno de los dos podía retenerse para nada más complejo o sofisticado mientras sólo se apretaban y mecían con ardiente desesperación el uno al otro: como en el medio de su beso, Bucky perdió el control, clavó la mano de metal en el borde del colchón y se arqueó con un grito cuando se corrió, cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas tenso y vibrante; y Steve hundió la cara en su cuello y se corrió a su vez, su sexo empapado y lubricado en el semen de Bucky frotándose y estallando entre los músculos de sus vientres. Luego de eso ya no tenían fuerza ni siquiera para levantarse, para separarse, para siquiera intentar adecentarse: Steve besó la piel de Bucky que alcanzaba, Bucky hizo unos sonidos apagados de placer y los dos se durmieron atontados y estúpidos de felicidad. 

 

**********************

Y Steve se despertó solo. Incrédulo de estar solo. Incrédulo de que la bolsa de la ropa de Bucky hubiera desaparecido, incrédulo de encontrarse solo en el departamento, incrédulo de que por un momento, de no ser por las manchas en su vientre y el aroma en su cama, hubiera podido pensar que todo no había sido más que una alucinación producto de algún traumatismo en la pelea, como si esas semanas no fuesen más que un sueño. Bucky se había vuelto a ir, y Steve habría llorado, pero con el vacío en forma de Bucky, en su cama, en sus brazos, en el apartamento, no se sentía ni con fuerzas para eso. Era como si ese espacio vacío fuera un agujero que se llevara el aire, como un hoyo en el fuselaje de un avión.

Y entonces miró sobre la mesa de la cocina y casi dio un salto.  
Un sándwich ( con vegetales dentro) Una botella de agua con vitaminas, que te tenía escrito con plumón indeleble: BEBETELO! Y debajo, unas coordenadas.

\- Buck.- musitó Steve, las manos temblorosas, y abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho, ahí en calzoncillos en la cocina, y al fin se pudo echar a llorar, pero esta vez era de alivio.- Buck, idiota!-

*************************

El ruido de los repulsores del quinjet hizo que Bucky se cayera de la cama, rodase con poca gracia, agarrase el rifle telescópico con la potencia de un lanzador de granadas y se lanzara a la ventana de su cabaña con el cerebro repitiendo HYDRA HYDRA HYDRA, pero al ver el familiar colorido del azulado quinjet y la figura que se dejaba caer ágilmente de la rampa con un cordón de salvataje, y que luego agitaba la mano desde el suelo tras desenlazárselo, despìdiéndose del quinjet que se alejaba entre las nubes. El descriteriado personaje emprendió un trotecito alegre colina arriba con una mochila enorme de un rojo radiante bamboleándose a su espalda, tan rápido y feliz como una cabra, y Bucky apenas había alcanzado a poner el rifle fuera de la vista cuando golpearon la puerta de su cabaña, con toda la desvergüenza que darse pueda.

Por supuesto, al abrir allí había un supersoldado rubio y sonrojado con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja, una enorme parka roja y negra que seguramente pertenecía a Thor envolviéndolo hasta la rodillas y un gorrito de lana que apenas le cubría la coronilla, negro con halconcitos.

\- Hola, Buck, te extrañé.- dijo con emoción antes de que Bucky pudiera abrir la boca. A su declaración, Bucky enarcó las cejas.

\- Te dejé hace setenta y dos horas.-

\- Fueron setenta y dos horas muy largas.- soltó Steve con todo descaro.- Puedo entrar? No me haces los honores de tu casita?- 

\- No estoy seguro de que quepamos los dos aquí adentro, no es Stark Tower, no es que tenga mucho espacio…- protestó Bucky, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar: y era verdad que la cabaña era diiminuta, poco más que una sala cuya esquina norte era la cocina, la este el lavabo, la sur el dormitorio y la oeste la puerta principal y la salita con su único sofá. Una escalerita llevaba a un loft en donde un colchón sobre sobre una plataforma hacía de cama, y encima, estaba el cuadro del mapache y la ardilla.

\- No necesitamos ningún espacio entre tú y yo.- dijo Steve con voz baja y decidida, y un momento luego había arrojado mochila y gorrito a un rincón, había cerrado la puerta de una patada y lo había rodeado con sus brazos con una avidez que parecía sed mientras lo besaba con pasión contra las paredes de madera sin lijar de la cabaña. Bucky hizo un sonido de protesta, aunque claramente a la actitud más que al contenido, pero Steve no soltó el beso hasta que no le agarró el cogote con la mano de metal.

-… cálmate! Steve, estás…?-

\- … Seguro? Decidido? Dispuesto a acampar ahí afuera hasta que me digas que sí? Listo para seguirte por todo el Ecuador si se te antoja? Puedo seguir…- inspiró Steve contra sus labios, su aroma tan cerca. Bucky hizo un sonido de rendición y alivio, y lo besó de nuevo, dejándose apretar entre la pared y el cuerpo no menos firme y duro de Steve, que parecía decidido a fundirse con el suyo.- Porqué carajos me has hecho seguirte hasta Alaska, Buck?-

\- Quería… bueno, quería…-

\- Querías probar mi amor haciéndome correr otro poco detrás de ti a lugares helados? Porque si te desmemoriaste, eso ya lo hicimos…- dijo, las mejillas rojas, la cara malvada, a lo que Bucky le dio un coscacho.

\- No puedes estar haciendo bromas con eso, en serio!-

\- Oh, sí que puedo.- dijo Steve ocultando la cara en su pecho, y luego mirándolo desde allí con los ojos brillándole de alegría.- Entonces? A qué vino la huida? Si dejaste las coordenadas era para que viniera tras de ti, no es así?-

\- No quería obligarte ni nada.- dijo Bucky gazmoñamente.- Solo quería que si íbamos a estar juntos, ahora…-

\- Si eso es subtitulaje para que vamos a tener muchísimo sexo…- Steve le mordió el cuello, a lo que Bucky hizo un sonido de alazán sorprendido, haciéndolos reír a ambos mientras se tambaleaban abrazados por el pequeño espacio.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo!-

-… quería que fuera no en la Torre ni en un hotel, sino en un lugar donde estuviéramos los dos solos, y fuera nuestro…-

\- Es una linda casita, Bucky.- dijo Steve, a lo que a él le llegó el coscacho.

\- Ni la has mirado!-

\- La miré del quinjet! Le pusiste hasta geranios al frente y cortina a cuadros! No podías ser más cursi con tu casa!-

\- Es nuestra casa.- dijo Bucky, y Steve enmudeció, a lo que Bucky continuó nerviosamente.- O sea no es mucho, apenas nos podemos mover y vaya, va a ser más bien ponernos la casa que entrar en ella para dormir, es poco más que una tienda de madera pero…-  
Steve lo besó con tanto entusiasmo que se derrumbaron sobre la cama, que crujió pero aguantó, y enseguida le agarró una pierna y le quitó dos botas en dos tirones.

\- Hey!- Bucky se agarró su propio cinturón en gesto de inocencia ofendida.- Cálmate!- Steve ahogó una carcajada contra sus labios. - Pues, me gusta mucho que sea una caja de fósforos. Desde la puerta te puedo tirar a la cama, así me gustan las casas…-

Bucky trató de patearlo, pero Steve estaba tan abrazado y extendido sobre él que era como tratar de patear una pared derrumbada sobre ti. Al fin lo dejó respirar cuando, rebotando un poco en la simple cama que no era más que un colchón sobre una plataforma de tablas, se enderezó montado en su cadera para sacarse a tirones y con algunos riips camisa, camiseta, sweater, hoodie y parka, todo por la cabeza y todo de un tirón, su musculoso e interminable pecho a la vista.

\- Steve… Stevie… cálmate…- Bucky sonaba algo reluctante al ver a Steve emprenderla con los jeans de ambos.- De verdad estás completamente sano? Qué dijo Bryce? Y Bruce y Sam…? – Steve se abrió los jeans, y Bucky elevó las cejas.- Oh. Okay. –

\- Setenta y dos horas planeando qué hacer contigo.- dijo Steve, con la misma energía finiquitando la pelea con lo jeans y la ropa interior de Bucky, sacando un tubo de lubricante con total desparpajo de su mochila y volviendo a montarse encima con el mismo eficiente movimiento. – Setenta de ellas oyendo sugerencias!-

\- Oyendo… sugerencias…??-

\- Si, aparentemente cuando le pedí privacidad a JARVIS me dijo que estando la Torre en alerta roja aún todo estaba siendo grabado y trasmitido a Tony, según Bruce tenía la armadura empañada…-

\- Oh POR DIOS!- Bucky se tapó la cara con las manos, con Steve tironeándolo.- Es que no tienes vergüenza?! Por eso quería mi casa, mi privacidad!-

\- Se me quitó la vergüenza como en la hora seis de Clint y Tony imitando nuestros diálogos. Cuando nos reunimos hasta sacaron tarjetas con puntuación, sabes.-

Buck se destapó un ojo.- Y cuánto nos dieron?-

\- Uhm, 36 sobre 50. Pero por eso me dieron tips, y la mochila está llena de cosas… Natasha estaba muy decepcionada y me pidió que te dijera…  
\- Steve tomó aire.- “zastavit' yego krichat', kak rybak “.-

\- Esa zorra…- Bucky se alació en la cama, una mano aún en sus ojos.

\- Vamos, enfócate!- protestó Steve, agitando los brazos.- Tú! Yo! Nadie a quien escandalizar excepto unos cuantos alces!- alegó, poniéndose gel en los dedos.- Oye, todo este tiempo has vivido de carne de alce, a todo esto?-

\- No seas retardado.- Bucky siguió hablando aún mientras Steve le agarraba una pierna, maniobraba y se la plantaba en el hombro.- Tengo un trabajo, y además aún tengo bastantes fondos que me robé de HYDRA… no me mires así, mejor que los use yo en cerveza a que lo use HYDRA en bombas… -

\- En qué puedes trabajar en una cabaña perdida en el bosque en la mitad de Alaska?-

\- Soy guardaparque de este cuadrante, Stevie.- dijo Bucky aún mientras Steve empezaba a acariciarlo con la mano lubricada.- Este año me he ocupado de enviar las fotos que me piden de la naturaleza, reparar algunos senderos para los visitantes, construir algunos refugios para los animales, y… ah, detener a los cazadores furtivos.- la voz de Bucky empezaba a quedarse sin aliento.

\- Puedo preguntar cómo los detienes?-

\- Asumo que entenderás que no es nada más que la… ah… madre naturaleza que… los osos se coman a un tipo que estaba listo para dispararle a un osezno.-

\- Buuuuck… y a los que les disparan a los conejos, igual se los comen los conejos?-

\- Los osos son muy solidari… POR DIOS STEVE!- bramó Bucky cuando esa mano lubricada friccionó su sexo, y la otra, dejando su pierna, fue entre sus nalgas para penetrar su esfínter. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, el sonrojo de la lujuria en su cara y pecho, y Steve sonrió, algo predador en su sonrisa, cuando sus dedos fueron más decididos e invasivos.

\- Te gusta esto…?- susurró, mientras Bucky, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada atrás, se empujaba en su mano y se mordía el labio.

\- Es como yo… cuando estoy solo…- jadeó Bucky, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- Venías… con el plan hecho, eh?-

\- Soy el hombre del plan, dicen.- dijo Steve, pero estaba también sin aliento ya: y sus manos siguieron, moviéndose con firmeza, una el túnel lubricado en el que Bucky empujaba su sexo, la otra ya hundiendo tres dedos en carne pliable y dócil. Steve emitió un gruñido cuando Bucky bajó la pierna de su hombro, y plantando ambos pies en la cama a sus costados, fijó los hombros y brazos y alzando las caderas flexiblemente se movió contra sus manos, más violentamente, más hambriento, gimiendo cuando Steve empezó a besar sus muslos, la carne caliente en sus manos….

\- Te quiero dentro… Stevie…- gimió Bucky, y Steve, la cara pegada al vientre duro y sudoroso de Bucky, asintió, acomodándose entre sus piernas en tiempo récord. Hubiera querido ir más lento, pero Bucky se apoyó en una mano y con la otra lo guió, y él mismo se empujó de un solo golpe en un movimiento brusco que le sacó un grito a los dos, el rostro de Steve aflojándose al arquearse hacia adelante, ciegamente abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hasta que Bucky acabó sentado en su regazo, su brazo de metal rodeando el cuello de Steve.

\- Crees que con esto… nos den más puntos…?- susurró Bucky, haciéndolo reír acezante, y esa alegre perversidad que nunca hubiera imaginado en los ojos de su Steve volvió, cuando lo agarró de las caderas.

\- No sé, pero con esto seguro que sí… no te corras, Buck…- ordenó, y Bucky no alcanzó a preguntarle porqué cuando con simplemente la fuerza de esos poderosos brazos, se sintió alzado y bajado bruscamente, una y otra vez, contra las caderas girantes de Steve, que se las arreglaba para apuñalar su próstata en cada descenso. El gemido desesperado de Bucky se convirtió en un grito sin ilación, un Ah, ah, AH, AH sin aliento mientras Steve seguía follándolo con la implacable velocidad de una máquina, y estaba empezando a gemir en voz alta que no podía más, Stevie por favor, me voy, me voy a, cuando Steve lo hundió contra sí con tanta fuerza que pensó que le dejado la próstata como una dona, y abrazado a su torso, su Stevie gimió y eyaculó salvajemente bien adentro suyo.

\- Sí… sí…- gimió, buscando su boca, y se besaron jadeando hasta que Steve, que no parecía dispuesto a detenerse, lo agarró del sexo palpitante, y moviéndose a un lado, se colocó a gatas en la cama.

\- Ahora… tú…- ordenó, un gesto francamente obsceno cuando se apoyó en los codos y separó más las piernas. Bucky, mareado de lujuria, buscó el lubricante, aunque tenía las cejas muy arriba.

\- Stevie, tú… casi… casi fuiste monaguillo, te acuerdas…?-

\- Métemelo de una vez, Buck.- dijo Steve con voz ronca, los labios rojos y mordidos de tantos besos.- Lo quiero… ahora, quiero saber qué se siente…-

\- Te a va doler un poco…- dijo Bucky, empezando a prepararlo, pero Steve le agarró la mano.

\- No con esa. Prepárame con la otra.- ordenó, y Bucky apretó los dientes ante la excitación debilitante de hundir los dedos de metal, tan letales y temibles, en la carne intocada y ansiosa de Steve. La misma idea debía ser igualmente erótica para él, porque Steve se movió y entregó con ansioso deseo, pero cuando al fin estuvo listo y Bucky retiró los dedos para apoyar la cabeza de su sexo en la piel dilatada, lo miró por sobre el hombro con expectación.

\- Dime si te duele, dime si algo… - y a pesar de la pasión, a pesar del salvaje placer y la anticipación, la voz de Bucky era familiar y ansiosa, cargada de cautela por su Stevie.- Dime de inmediato si algo no va bien o si sientes…- Steve le sujetó la cadera con la mano y se empaló con la otra y la voz de Bucky se quebró.- LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ ROGERS!!!!- 

\- Deja de tratarme como porcelana, soy un soldado, diablos…- Steve siguió sujetándolo y empujándose con inconsciente ferocidad, su rostro cargado de placer, pero entonces Bucky se hartó y aferrándole las manos, las usó como traíllas, echándolo atrás contra su pene con tanta fuerza que a Steve se le escapó un grito.

\- Muy bien, me hartaste! Lo quieres duro, Steve? Pues lo tendrás duro!- bramó, empujándose con bruscos movimientos hasta que el sonido de la carne húmeda golpeando era aún más fuerte que sus jadeos. Steve se aferró a la almohada y gritó su deleite desvergonzado cuando Bucky encontró el ángulo perfecto, y antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta se corrió contra su propio vientre mientras Bucky seguía y seguía en una niebla de placer. Sólo luego, bastante luego, gritó su placer contra su nuca, y cuando se derrumbó contra su espalda, Steve sólo pudo susurrarle que lo quería antes de sumirse en un sueño reparador.

 

*******************

 

Había algo mirándolo desde la ventana. Una cara oscura, larga y deforme, de grandes ojos oscuros. 

\- Tony?- susurró Steve completamente perdido, y entonces la cara dio un alarido y Steve se despertó de golpe y se cayó de la cama en una confusión de sábanas. 

Olía a tomates asados. Desde el suelo, Steve vio a Bucky a pocos pasos, inclinado sobre la cocinilla, revolviendo huevos con tomates, el café ya hirviendo en una cafetera de metal.

\- Ése es Rousseau, se viene a comer las hojas de mis tomates cuando me ve ir a cosechar.- dijo Bucky con una sonrisa dientona, una cuchara en su mano.- Eso era “ hola” en alce.-

\- Joder.- dijo Steve, tratando de desenredarse de las sábanas y al fin optando por reptar como un gusano.- ehm… qué hora es?-

\- Desayuno. Como las nueve. No uso mucho reloj acá.- dijo Bucky encogiéndose de hombros, y retirando unas tostadas del fuego con su práctica mano de metal.- Me imagino que estarás hambriento.-

\- Sí, pero no de tostadas.- dijo Steve con decisión, abrazándolo desnudo desde atrás, metiendo una mano inmediatamente en los flojos boxers estampados de pinitos que Bucky llevaba junto con una camiseta vieja.

\- En serio te tenían deprivado a ti verdad?- suspiró Bucky.

\- Un año y setenta y horas. 368 noches. 2944 horas. Redondeando en 3500, seguro que te follaría algunas mañanas.- musitó Steve en su pelo. – Si nos apuramos, puedes devolverme todo eso en 145 días. 4.8 meses.-

\- Pretendes que esté cinco meses follando contigo sin parar?- Bucky lo miró por sobre el hombro, y yup, ahí estaba esa alegría perversa de nuevo, válgame Dios.- Ni el suero del supersoldado da para tanto!-

Steve alargó la mano libre, se metió una tostada en la boca, y luego lanzó a Bucky a la cama, siguiéndolo con una plancha digna de la WWF.

 

\- Averiguémoslo!-

 

***********************

There's so many things I want to say.  
So many words, oh (well well well)  
You know what I mean?  
Loving you is easy  
Loving you is like breathing  
Winter, winter, spring, natural evolution  
Loving you is righteous  
Ever green light just shines bright (oh yeah)  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, there's so much I want to say, baby  
Said enough  
Loving you, loving you is like sweeter than candy  
Feels like I'm in heaven  
Sweet like a morning kiss, oh  
Loving you is so beautiful, baby  
Loving you is food for my soul  
Baby, you know, you know, you know  
Oh, what I'm trying to say, girl  
I gotta let you know just what I feel  
There's nothing...  
Nothing in this world  
...in this world that could take what we have away  
Nothing left to say  
Nothing left to say  
You know what I'm talking about?  
I might just shut my mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con cariño para Baru Black... we needed that sugar girl!  
> Ahora, de vuelta al angst de Halls, vamos allá-


End file.
